Quoi ? Je ne suis plus élastique ?
by jaden74
Summary: Luffy perd ses pouvoirs des fruits du démons suite à d'étranges circonstances. Se sentant faible, il se sent inutile pour l'équipe qui refuse de l'abandonner. Une seule personne peut le sauver, mais comment ?  Couple : Luffy x Nami
1. Sur l'île des Rêves, tu seras

Coucou à tous ! Après avoir lu de nombreuses fanfictions sur mon couple préféré, j'ai décidé à mon tour d'en faire une. C'est ma première fanfic, alors soyez indulgent toutes remarques et critiques seront bénéfiques! Merci !

Crédits:

Les personnages appartiennent tous sans exception à Oda-sensei.

C'était une journée des plus banales à bord du Thousand Sunny. Le temps était au beau fixe au grand bonheur de nos aventuriers qui vaquaient à leurs activités habituelles.

Chopper et Usopp étaient tranquillement occupés à pêcher de nouvelles sortes de poissons qu'ils pourraient observer une fois mis dans l'aquarium. Sanji préparait le repas de l'équipage et Zoro faisait son énième sieste de la journée tandis que Franky et Brook composaient une nouvelle sérénade, Nami et Robin, elles prenaient tout simplement le soleil sur une chaise longue sur la proue du bateau. Luffy quand à lui était sur son siège personnel et semblait s'ennuyer en l'absence d'aventure trépidante... Bref une journée des plus normales semblait se profiler mais les pirates ne sont jamais au bout de leur surprise et la journée qui s'annonçait allait leur réserver de nombreux événements inattendus.

"Quelle belle journée!" dit Nami tout en s'étirant ."Enfin un jour de repos calme et loin de toute sorte d'agitation, ça fait du bien de temps en temps... Ce n'est pas parce que je suis la navigatrice et que je travaille beaucoup que je n'ai pas le droit à un peu de repos de temps en temps. "

C'est alors qu'elle vit une silhouette s'approcher d'elle, une silhouette bien familière vêtue d'un chapeau de paille qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille. C'était Luffy et il avait l'air vraiment triste, par simple regard, Nami le trouva mignon avec son petit air de chien battu qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien mais n'eut pas le temps de penser plus qu'elle fut interrompue par son capitaine.

"Naaaami! Je m'ennuuuie ! Il ne se passe rien aujourd'hui, je veux une nouvelle aventure ! se plaignait-il en faisant une mimique boudeuse et désespérée.

"Comment peux-tu t'ennuyer dans une journée comme celle-ci? Tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer !" répondit-elle ennuyée par ses remarques." Enfin je pense que tu devrais être quand même content le Log Pose pointe sur une île, je pense qu'on devrait l'atteindre d'ici une demi-heure, tu pourras enfin avoir ton aventure..."

"C'est vrai ? Géniaaaaal ! Enfin une nouvelle aventure ! Merci Nami, t'es vraiment la meilleure !" dit-il tout en sautant de joie.

"C'est... c'est rien Luffy, tu vois... c'est mon rôle en tant que navigatrice après tout" répondit-elle, génée en tentant d'essayer de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

"En tout cas, tu as bien choisi ton maillot. Il te va très bien !"lui dit-il en faisant son habituel sourire idiot avant de se diriger vers son siège personnel.

A cette remarque, Nami ne put cette fois dissimuler la teinte écarlate de son visage provoquant en plus un léger sourire malicieux de la part de Robin qui avait observé la totalité de leur discussion.

"On dirait que tu as réussi Nami-chan." dit-Robin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

"Que..Quoi... Réussi quoi ? bafouilla Nami qui n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre sa teinte habituelle.

"Je veux dire que tu as enfin réussi à capter son attention, c'est assez rare de le voir complimenter une personne sur son apparence physique, surtout si cette personne est une fille" taquina Robin amusée par la réaction de sa nakama.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Sanji-kun me fait des compliments tous les jours après tout, je suis habituée à ce genre de propos, il est vrai que cela me fait plus plaisir quand Luffy me complimente mais...

"Alors Luffy te fait plus d'effet que Cook-san ? coupa Robin en déclenchant une nouvelle coloration du visage de son amie.

Amusée, Robin décida néanmoins de laisser sa nakama avec ses propres pensées au sujet de leur capitaine avant d'aborder un autre sujet de conversation plus sérieux à son goût.

"Es-tu sûre de vouloir débarquer sur cet île ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait mauvaise réputation et que les marins avaient peur de s'y aventurer à cause de nombreuses légendes que j'ai lue sur cette île.

"Ah oui ? Quelles légendes ?" demanda la navigatrice intriguée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Laisses moi t'expliquer, tu vois cette île est également surnommée l'île des Rêves. Elle tient son nom à cause de nombreux marins et pirates à la recherche du One Piece qui débarquaient sur cette île pour voir leurs rêves le plus cher prendre forme."

"Eh alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de dangereuse cette île ?" questionna Nami toujours intriguée par la tournure de la conversation.

"C'était avant tout des pirates qui avaient l'incapacité de nager" continua Robin sans soucier du vacarme qui commençait à se dérouler de l'autre côté du bateau suite à une nouvelle dispute entre Zoro et Sanji.

"Des utilisateurs des fruits du démon quoi ?" continua également Nami qui, elle aussi, n'était pas dérangée par la bagarre qui éclatait dans la cuisine.

"Je ne sais pas... Mais les pirates venaient principalement sur cette île pour vaincre cette incapacité à nager qui les empêchait d'atteindre leurs objectifs d'où le nom d'île des Rêves. Tous ces marins ont finalement eu la chance de voir leurs désirs le plus cher exaucés grâce à je ne sais quels moyens"

Au même moment, Robin vit Nami se diriger vers la cuisine non pas pour aller manger mais stopper l'éternelle querelle de ses compagnons qu'elle trouvait agaçants à de nombreux moments importants comme celui-ci. Après de petites secondes, Robin entendit deux bruits sourds et aperçut Nami qui revenait afin d'écouter la fin de son histoire.

"Désolée, continue Robin." dit-la rousse en s'asseyant.

"Eh bien, tous ces marins étaient soudainement devenus aussi mous qu'un paresseux... C'était comme si ils avaient perdus toutes leurs forces et fierté qui faisaient d'eux de vrais guerriers des mers." continua Robin

"Donc pour résumer cette île donne le pouvoir de nager à un individu mais lui prend un échange sa force et son âme ?" demanda Nami qui commença légèrement à s'inquiéter au sujet de cette île.

"Oui, je pense que c'est cela moi aussi" répondit Robin.

Au même moment, Nami et Robin entendirent une voix aigue, celle de leur capitaine qui avait tout simplement aperçu l'île qui s'offrait à présent devant eux.

"Yahooooooo ! Une île enfin ! Enfin de l'aventure ! s'extasia-il en observant le bout de terre qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son champ de vision.

Sanji et Zoro qui s'étaient remis de leur déconvenue, se dirigèrent vers l'avant du bateau pour apercevoir la dite Ile des Rêves en compagnie du reste de leurs nakamas qui étaient déjà sur place et prêts à débarquer . Tout le monde était présent mis à part les deux filles de l'équipage qui étaient retournées se changer.

Dans la chambre des filles, Nami et Robin continuèrent encore de parler de cette île tout en se changeant.

"Je pense qu'il serait préférable que toi, Chopper, Brook et Luffy ne débarquent pas avec nous sur cette île. Vu ce que tu m'as raconté, il serait préférable pour eux de rester sur le bateau. Je vais parler à Luffy, je pense qu'il sera déçu, cela me fait de la peine pour lui de le voir renoncer à quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps." dit Nami à Robin qui comprenait parfaitement sa décision. "On n'essaiera d'être rapide dans le rechargement des provisions vu que le Log Pose ne met que 2 heures pour se recharger. Je vais parler à Luffy si tu le veux bien."

De retour sur bateau, Nami vit Luffy qui était accoudé au bastingage, il était impatient de débarquer sur cette île et la mine radieuse qu'il arborait parvint à arracher un sourire malicieux à Nami.

"Je me demande comment il fait ? se questionna mentalement Nami. "Quand il est heureux comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il arrive à me redonner le sourire. Quand il est triste, il me rend également triste. Je me demande comment il fait pour rendre ses émotions si contagieuses. Mais Nami ne put s'empêcher de penser à la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer ce qui pouvait l'emmener à lui faire la tête pendant au moins une semaine ce qui rendit triste Nami qui sentait des papillons danser dans son ventre à l'idée que Luffy ne puisse plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Cependant la sécurité de Luffy était plus importante que ses propres sentiments et elle se devait de lui annoncer.

"Euh... Luffy ? Je peux te parler si tu veux bien ? interrogea la navigatrice brisant ainsi l'euphorie de son capitaine.

"Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami ? répondit Luffy en fixant Nami droit dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas le regard qu'elle lui faisait, lorsqu'elle arbore un visage comme celui-ci, sa veut dire qu'elle est triste et le fait de savoir Nami malheureuse le rend également malheureux, comme si des papillons dansaient à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il a beau être en caoutchouc, ses sentiments eux ne le sont pas.

Nami était fixée au regard que lui lançait Luffy, il était à la fois si intense et si profond. A tel point, que les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent une véritable torture à prononcer.

"Je... Euh...Tu vois... Je crois...que tu vas bien t'amuser sur cette île... réussit-elle à prononcer rouge d'embarras.

"Ouais, merci Nami." répondit Luffy en lui lançant encore un de ses sourires idiots.

De leurs côtés, L'équipage avait tout entendu et tout observé de la conversation de leurs nakamas amusés par la gène des deux protagonistes.

Usopp et Zoro esquissèrent un sourire malicieux, Franky et Brook était au bord des larmes et Chopper du retenir Sanji par son pantalon en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pour l'empêcher de tuer son "idiot" de capitaine. Robin, quand à elle, decida de laisser les choses se dérouler tellement amusée la tournure des événements.

Oubliant totalement, le pourquoi de la raison de sa discussion avec Luffy, Nami constitua les différents groupes qui allaient se charger des habituelles courses. Zoro et Chopper étant chargés du matériel médical, Franky et Usopp à la recherche d'outils, Sanji ira faire les courses avec Brook. Nami et Robin iront faire du shopping en ville tandis que Luffy aura quartier libre et ce apte d'aller où bon lui semble.

A l'entrée de la ville, Nami vit une petite poésie qu'elle dédida de lire pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Sur l'ile des Rêves, tu seras

La galère, commencera

De la viande, tu mangeras

Le pouvoir de nager, tu auras

Ta force, tu perdras

Pour recouvrer ton âme, tu devras

Par un être cher, obtenir

La preuve de ton existence.

Intriguée, Nami courut rejoindre Robin qui l'attendait, Luffy se dirigea quand à lui dans une petite maison à l'extérieur de la ville où on pourrait deviner que la galère commencera.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lu!


	2. La galère commencera

Salut à tous ! Allez c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre, il s'agit surtout de la mise en place de l'histoire. Donc pas encore d'action, ni de romance dans ce chapitre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la ville, nos aventuriers furent surpris d'apprendre qu'aucune base de La Marine n'occupait l'île des Rêves, ce qui allait considérablement faciliter leur travail. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, l'attitude des habitants qui se montraient particulièrement froids et désagraébles pouvait indiquer qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus sur l'île. Malgré cela, l'équipage décida d'y faire abstraction, leur arrêt ne durant que deux heures c'était largement assez pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Chacun se mirent à réaliser leurs différentes tâches qui avaient été confiées, on pouvait par exemple distinguer Sanji qui était occupé à chercher de nombreuses spécialités de l'île pour enrichir son cahier de recettes tout en essayant d'ignorer les nombreuses blagues que Brook lui disaient à propos de son corps et qui commença sérieusement à l'énerver. Zoro qui avait quitté Chopper voulut jeter un coup d'œil aux différents sabres qu'il pouvait trouver sur cette île mais se retrouva à de nombreuses reprises en face du Thousand Sunny à son plus grand désarroi. Franky et Usopp qui se trouvaient dans une boutique de bazar étaient à la recherche de nouveaux outils qui pourraient améliorer leurs équipements personnels.

Dans une boutique un peu plus éloignée, on pouvait apercevoir Nami et Robin qui étaient tout simplement en train d'essayer de nouveaux vêtements mais la rousse semblait ailleurs et la mine songeuse qu'elle arborait pouvait faire deviner qu'elle repensait sûrement à ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir à l'entrée de la ville.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette comptine bizarre ? " s'interrogea mentalement Nami qui ne put s'empêcher de réciter en boucle les différents vers de la poésie. " Bah ! Tu m'étonnes que cet endroit est mal famé ! Avec un texte aussi mystérieux que celui-ci pour accueillir les marins, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour le développement de l'île ! On voit tout de suite que la population vit avec peu de moyens ici, leur mode de vie est complètement dépassé."

En effet, parmi tous les magasins qu'elle avait visitée avec Robin, Nami remarqua la faible présence de vêtements à la mode dans les différentes boutiques, le style vestimentaire de la population lui semblait complètement dépassé. Les deux jeunes femmes ne furent pas les seules à remarquer ce détail chez la population, Usopp et Franky furent par exemple incapables de trouver un outil digne de ce nom à ajouter à leurs équipements. Sanji , Chopper et Brook purent, quand à eux, constater le prix exorbitant des matières premières, les ressources internes étant particulièrement rares sur cette île. Le seul sabre qu'avait pu observer Zoro était une ancienne épée rouillée d'un marin échoué, rien de bien intéressant pour lui...

Bref, nos aventuriers eurent un mal fou à faire leurs courses, le regard méprisant et oppresseur de la population n'aidant en rien à leur progression qui n'avait pas avancer d'un seul pouce depuis leur arrivée. Finalement, après de nombreuses heures de recherches infructueuses, nos héros décidèrent de se réunir à bord du Thousand Sunny afin de débriefer leur journée de galère.

"Bon alors tout le monde est-là ? " demanda Nami dont le visage creusé par la fatigue pouvait parfaitement résumer sa journée.

"Non, il manque Luffy... Je me demande où est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu filer..." répondit Usopp qui commençait à s'inquiéter au sujet de son capitaine.

"Cet abruti... Bon, laissons-le pour le moment, on s'occupera de lui plus tard ! " répliqua Nami sous l'effet de la colère. " Je vous ai réuni ici car j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez si vous aussi, vous aviez eu un mal fou à faire vos courses, Robin et moi, n'avons pratiquement rien acheter dans les boutiques.

"Yohohohoho, quel dommage, Nami-san n'a pas pu acheter de nouvelles petites culottes !" hurla Brook avant de recevoir un bon coup de pied de la concernée.

"Ouais, le seul sabre que j'ai pu observé sur cette île était une vieille broutille toute rouillée, un truc inutile quoi... répondit Zoro en essayant de faire abstraction de la remarque lancée par Sanji, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle colère de la part de leur navigatrice.

"Moi, les seuls produits que j'ai pu observer avec Chopper étaient complètement dépassés et les prix pas vraiment attrayants. Sans compter le fait que les habitants nous voient comme des parasites... Drôlement sympatique pour les arrivants..."s'insurgea Sanji.

"Je me demande de quelle manière on va se ravitailler... se plaignit Chopper. "J'ai l'impression qu'il nous arrive que des galères depuis qu'on a débarqué sur cette île ! "

Les mots que prononcèrent le petit tanuki eurent pour effet de faire réagir Nami intérieurement qui se demandait où avait-elle bien pu entendre ces mots.

"Mais...ce que vient de dire Chopper ... ces mots me disent quelquechose... mais quoi ? " se tortura mentalement Nami qui pensait trouver la cause principale de leurs mésaventures. "Il nous arrive que des galères...Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu les entendre bon sang... Allez réfléchis un peu Nami ! " Après de nombreuses secondes qui lui semblaient interminables, la vérité lui éclata enfin aux yeux.

"Mais bien sûr ! C'est cela ! " hurla-t-elle à la plus grande surprise de ses nakamas qui se demandaient qu'est-ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état.

"Vite ! Tout le monde ! Suivez moi ! " ordonna-t-elle en se précipitant sur le chemin qui menait à la comptine mystérieuse.

S'interrogeant dans un premier temps sur ce qui avait bien pu la faire réagir, ses nakamas décidèrent néamoins de la poursuivre trop intrigués par la tournure des événements. Après de longues minutes d'attente se demandant qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les retarder, Nami fut enfin rejointe par ses compagnons.

"Alors ? Vous en avez mis du temps ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton colérique et agacé à la fois.

"C'est Zoro ! Il avait pris la tête de l'expédition pour retrouver ta trace ! répondit Usopp ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de calmer les humeurs colériques de sa nakama qui comprennait parfaitement la raison de leur retard à présent.

"Bon c'est pas grave. Regardez cette poésie et lisez la s'il vous plaît. "

Chacun se mirent alors à lire le texte gravé à l'entrée de la ville.

"Sur l'ile des Rêves, tu seras

La galère, commencera

De la viande, tu mangeras

Le pouvoir de nager, tu auras

Ta force, tu perdras

Pour recouvrer ton âme, tu devras

Par un être cher, obtenir

La preuve de ton existence"

Après seulement quelques secondes, Nami remarqua l'inquiétude qui se dessinait peu à peu sur le visage de nos héros et décida finalement de prendre la parole pour leur expliquer sa récente découverte.

"Vous voyez... Je crois que cette poésie a un rapport avec nos mésaventures. Et par la même occasion, un lien avec les diverses légendes entretenues au sujet de cette île."

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Quelles légendes ? " répondit Usopp qui ne comprenait toujours pas la situation.

"L'île des Rêves était visée par les marins qui souhaitaient pouvoir nager. En débarquant sur cette île, ils ont obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient mais ont perdu en même temps toutes leurs forces. D'où ces légendes fondées."

"Et quel rapport entre la poésie et nos mésaventures ?" répondit Usopp toujours intrigué par la situation.

"Eh bien je pense que nos actions sont guidées par cette comptine ! Regardez par exemple le premier vers "Sur l'île des Rêves, tu seras", on l'a réalisé dès le moment où nous avons débarqué et on on peut dire la même chose au sujet du deuxième vers " La galère, commencera" ! Comme le disait Chopper, toutes nos galères ont commencé quand nous avons posé le pied sur cette île !" expliqua Nami en espérant que tous ses compagnons l'aie suivi jusque là.

"Tous les marins qui voulaient accomplir leurs rêves avaient atteris ici et avaient également suivi la poésie sans le savoir ! Ils ont du s'arrêter au quatrième vers "Ta force, tu perdras". Ils ont obtenu la capacité de nager et ont en même temps perdu leurs capacités physiques comme mentales ce qui explique largement les légendes de cette île ! " continua-t-elle

"Alors pour résumer la situation, cette poésie va guider nos prochaines actions sur cette île, ce qui veut dire que l'un d'entre nous perdra sa force. " répondit Robin sous les yeux perplexes de ses compagnons qui commençaient doucement à comprendre la situation.

"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé moi aussi et donc on pour empêcher cela, il faudra tout simplement quitter cette île sans accomplir les derniers vers de la poésie. Bon, on a déjà accompli les deux premiers vers. Et donc, je vais vous le demander maintenant... Mis à part Robin, avez vous déjà manger de la viande sur cette île ? questionna Nami à l'intégralité de son équipage.

"Brook et moi, on n'a pa eu le temps d'en manger. Les prix étaient tellement élevés que je n'ai pu goûter à aucune des spécialités et je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu en faire autant. " répondit Sanji

"Exact ! Yohohoho ! "

"Franky et moi n'avons pas mangé, on n'était trop occupés à chercher en vain des outils" pronconça Usopp

"Moi non plus..." répondirent Usopp et Chopper à l'unison.

"Alors si personne d'entre nous n'a mangé de viande... Sa veut dire que...Bon sang ! Vite, les amis, il faut absolument retrouver Luffy ! Je crains que ce ne soit lui qui est mangé de la viande ! " paniqua Nami provoquant ainsi la dissémination de l'équipage en petits groupes pour se lancer à la recherche de leur capitaine.

A l'extérieur de la ville, une personne avec un chapeau de paille entra dans un restaurant, où l'on pouvait aisément distinguer l'enseigne de l'établissement : De la viande, tu mangeras.

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Luffy ne perd pas encore ces pouvoirs mais si vous avez bien compris vous pourrez deviner dans quel chapitre il va les perdre. En espérant que cela vous a plu !


	3. De la viande, tu mangeras

Coucou à tous ! Merci de votre soutien ! Nous sommes en route pour le troisième chapitre et les choses sérieuses vont démarrer ! Je tiens avant à dire qu'il y aura un peu de romance en fin de chapitre vu que c'est une fic basée sur le LuNa, je pense que c'est normal d'en avoir un peu ^^. Allez, bonne lecture !

Au moment où nos héros accostèrent sur l'île des Rêves, Luffy fut évidemment le premier à débarquer du bateau à toute vitesse à la recherche d'aventure épique qui lui manquait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Alors que ses amis avaient pris la direction de la ville située un plus au centre de l'île, Luffy voulant également atteindre l'agglomération prit à l'inverse une tout autre direction qui le conduisait vers d'autres terres plus isolées sans aucun signe de vie humaine. Il fallait dire que le faible rendement et le manque de moyens de l'île des Rêves poussaient la population à s'installer en ville délaissant par la même occasion les autres terrains de l'île, au grand damn de notre capitaine qui se demandait si l'île était alors vraiment habitée.

Après quelques minutes de marche interminable et la faim qui commençait peu à peu à le tirailler, Luffy aperçu finalement une habitation en plein coeur d'une forêt qu'il pensait avoir déjà parcouru dans sa totalité à sa plus grande confusion et soulagement à la fois.

"Ouf ! J'ai enfin trouvé quelquechose mais ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. A croire que les personnes se cachent ici mais je savais bien que cette île était habitée. J'espère que les autres ne galèrent pas autant que moi..." dit-il tout en se rapprochant de l'établissement. Une fois arrivé, Luffy remarqua qu'un mur se distinguait par rapport aux autres, il put en effet observer la présence d'un écriteau où était gravé une phrase en grandes lettres.

"De la viande, tu mangeras... " pronconça-t-il en lisant ce qui était écrit. " Mais bien sûr ! C'est un restaurant spécialisé dans la viande ! J'ai enfin réussi à en trouver un au bon moment, je commençai à mourir de faim après tout ce temps perdu ! "

" A manger s'il vous plait ! " hurla-t-il en ouvrant avec force la porte d'entrée du "restaurant". Cepandant personne ne lui répondit à son plus grand désarroi.

"Ben alors ? Ya personne ici ? Il devrait y avoir du monde normalement... " s'interrogea t-il avant de faire une petite visite des environs.

Après avoir réalisé de nombreux tours dans les différentes salles, Luffy finit par en atteindre une qui semblait représenter la cuisine de l'établissement. Elle n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celle du Thousand Sunny, celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite et n'était pas aussi bien équipée, mais cela n'était pas très important aux yeux de notre héros qui avait repéré la chose qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs heures à présent. C'était un morceau de viande posé sur une table, il semblait être préparé pour une personne qui s'était sûrement enfui en entendant le vacarme assouridissant qu'avait fait le visiteur à son entrée. Quoi qu'il en soit, la scéne était qu'un Luffy affamé faisait face à une pièce de viande encore toute chaude, il ne fut pas difficile de deviner la suite des événements.

"Génial ! De la viande ! " s'exclama-t-il en relachant un petit filet de bave qu'il s'empressa immédiatement d'essuyer. Conscient de ce qu'il allait faire, Luffy fut bizarrement parcouru par de remords inhabituels en s'approchant de la nourriture.

"Attends ! Je ne peux pas manger ça quand même... J'ai comme l'impression que quelquechose de pas bon va se produire si je mange ça. En plus, c'est à une personne et elle va sûrement revenir...

Décidant finalement de laisser le morceau de viande en place, Luffy reprit la direction de l'entrée du restaurant en essayant vainement de sortir la nourriture de ses pensées. Après plusieurs secondes... il refit finalement son apparition dans la cuisine avec cette fois un filet de bave qui était beaucoup plus épais que le précédent.

"Aaaah j'ai trop faim ! Je peux pas laisser ce morceau de viande là tout seul ! Il va refroidir ! dit-il en essayant de se justifier. " Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que je voles de la nourriture aux autres. Si quelqu'un arrive, elle comprendra sûrement quand je lui expliquerai. " Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, Luffy agrippa le morceau de viande, le renifla et...

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipage fut le tour de l'île à la recherche de leur crétin de capitaine qui n'avait laissé aucune trace de sa présence sur cette île. Nami et Sanji furent cependant les seuls à prendre la direction du restaurant où était Luffy, les autres s'étant perdus pour diverses raisons dues aux mauvais conseils des habitants.

"Sanji-kun ! Là-bas ! Il y a une maison, c'est peut-être là où est Luffy ! " dit-elle en pointant l'établissement du doigt.

"Bon sang ! Nami-san regarde ce qui est écrit dessus ! " réponda-t-il paniqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Nami arrêta sa course pour reprendre son souffle et même temps lire l'écriteau affiché sur la maison.

"De la viande, tu mangeras... Oh non ! Sanji-kun, rentrons vite à l'intérieur je crains le pire ! "

De retour du côté de Luffy, celui-ci avait saisi le morceau de viande, après un bref moment, le renifla et l'engloutit tout entier ne laissant au final que les ossements qu'il n'avait pu ingurgiter. Cette viande était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, elle n'était pas aussi bonne que celle que faisait Sanji mais était suffisante pour remplir une partie de son estomac pour un moment. Se sentant finalement rassasié, Luffy qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa conscience lui avait joué un tour, prit la direction de la sortie quand il sentit un coup de poing bien familier lui fracasser le crâne.

Sanji et Nami avaient finalement retrouvés la trace de leur idiot de capitaine et la rousse fatiguée par tous les récents événements relâcha en un seul geste toute la tension accumulée sur le pauvre Luffy.

"Aïe aïe aïe ! Nami ? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? " se plaignit-il en frottant l'endroit où Nami avait laissé sa trace.

"Pour me défouler" répondit-elle spontanément.

"La prochaine fois, préviens moi à l'avance. Tu m'as fait encore plus mal que d'habitude ! " gémit-il à nouveau avant d'aborder un autre sujet de conversation. " Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

"C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question ! " répondit Sanji irrité par l'insouciance de son capitaine. " Tu étais supposé te balader en ville, pas en pleine forêt ! Si tu savais tout le temps qu'on a mis pour te retrouver, c'est hallucinant !

" C'est vrai ? Vous avez déjà fini de faire les provisions dans ce cas-là ? pronconça-t-il en direction de ses deux nakamas.

" Euh...Non, pas tout à fait. Enfin pas du tout quoi. Si tu savais la journée de galère qu'on a vécu aujourd'hui, on n'a pas été aidé par les habitants de l'île qui ont une attitude méprisable envers nous... Pas vraiment accueillant, si tu veux mon avis. " répondit Nami sous le ton de l'agacement.

" Vous, au moins, vous avez trouvé des habitants ! " riposta Luffy ce qui eu pour effet de faire à nouveau tiquer Sanji.

" Te plains pas Luffy ! T'as rien loupé ! " répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de se rappeler la principale cause de leur présence dans l'établissement. "Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici Luffy ? "

" Ben, moi aussi je cherchais la ville, et je me suis perdu, et alors que je commençai à en avoir marre, j'ai finalement aperçu ce restaurant et j'ai pensé qu'il y aurait plein de monde à l'intérieur. Mais en fait, je me suis trompé... Ya pas un rat ici...

" Ouf ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne ici, il n'a donc pas pu manger de viande. " pensa Nami qui se sentit un peu plus soulagée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. " Dis-moi, Luffy vu qu'il n'y avait personne, pourquoi es-tu resté là si longtemps ? Cette endroit me fiche la chair de poule " continua-t-elle en observant les alentours de l'établissement.

"Je cherchais à manger mais je n'ai rien trouvé, à part un morceau de viande qui traînait dans la cuisine... Bizarre pour un restaurant où la nourriture devrait se trouver assez facilement." dit-il en remarquant la face stupéfaite que faisaient à présent ses nakamas.

"Et... Luffy ? Tu l'as mangé... ce morceau de viande ? " bafouilla Nami, à moitié inquiète et à moitiè paniquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Ouais ! Je l'ai dévoré et il était drôlement délicieux ! Enfin pas aussi bon... "

Au même moment, Luffy fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, il reçut en effet un autre coup de poing en pleine face de la part de Nami qui n'eu strictement rien à voir comparé au précédent, celui-ci était beaucoup plus violent et beaucoup plus appuyé.

"Luffy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait bon sang ? " hurla-t-elle en agrippant le col de la chemise de Luffy qui avait voltigé contre le mur sous la puissance du coup reçu. Sanji qui voulu à tout prix éviter toute altercation avec son capitaine décida de prendre la direction de la sortie du soi disant "restaurant".

Luffy qui ne comprenait toujours rien à la situation et se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir encore fait, voulu avant tout éviter le regard de Nami mais celle-ci avait collé à sa plus grande surprise son visage contre sa chemise, put sentir les larmes de sa navigatrice couler contre son torse.

" C'est finalement arrivé ! Luffy vient d'accomplir le troisième vers " De la viande, tu mangeras", et si on se réfère à la poésie à l'entrée de la ville, cela veut donc dire que Luffy a perdu tous ses pouvoir du fruit de démon ! Il ne pourra jamais accomplir son rêve de devenir roi des pirates ! " pensa-t-elle la tête toujours enfuie dans les bras de Luffy qui avait par la même occasion resséré l'etreinte pour mieux la consoler.

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ? Bon sang ! Allez Nami ! Arrête de pleurer... s'il te plaît...j'ai promis à quelqu'un de toujours te faire sourire et là tu es en train de pleurer à cause de moi." dit-il en essayant d'arrêter les pleurs de son amie.

Après de longues secondes durant lesquelles Nami continua à déverser ses larmes dans les bras de son capitaine, Luffy prit finalement la décision de la laisser pleurer un moment en espérant qu'elle lui expliquerait la situation, une fois la scène terminée. Mais, le problème est qu'elle lui sembait interminable à ses yeux et le fait de voir sa navigatrice pleurer était une simple torture à ses yeux. Décidant finalement de prendre les choses en mains, il déserra l'étreinte laissant Nami seule, se leva, prit un peu d'élan et...

" Gomu Gomu no... RIFLE ! " hurla-il en défonçant le mur qui vola en éclat sous les yeux ébahis de Nami et Sanji qui lui patientait à l'extérieur.

" Mais... Mais... Luffy, ton bras s'étire ! " s'exclama-t-elle totalement surprise par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

" Bah oui ! Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué depuis tout ce temps ! " dit-il intrigué par la phrase de sa nakama.

Nami à la fois partagée entre confusion et apaisement, s'approcha de Luffy et... lui colla un nouveau coup de poing ce qui le fit voltiger jusqu'aux pieds de Sanji.

" Naaami ! Je t'ai dit de prévénir avant de me frapper ! Tu m'as fait super mal " gémit-il avant de finalement voir que sa navigatrice avait cessé de pleurer à son plus grand soulagement. " Enfin ! Tant que tu ne pleures plus, tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux ! " dit-il en arborant son habituel sourire idiot.

" Ouf ! Il peut encore s'étirer mais il y a quelquechose que je ne comprends toujours pas pas... Si il a accompli le troisième vers de la poésie, il devrait avoir normalement perdu ses pouvoirs... Les légendes de cette île seraient peut-être fausse... Aaah ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! " pensa-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les deux mains.

Au même moment, à l'entrée de la ville, la poésie s'illumina effaçant au passage les trois premiers vers de la poésie...

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^ !


	4. Le pouvoir de nager, tu obtiendras

Salut à tous ! Nous revoilà à bord du quatrième chapitre ! Vous êtes prêts ? Alors, c'est parti !

Nami ne comprenait plus rien à la situation qui se présentait face à elle. Elle se demandait pourquoi Luffy n'avait pas perdu ses pouvoirs alors qu'il venait tout simplement d'accomplir le troisième vers de la poésie " De la viande, tu mangeras ".

" Ouf ! Il n'a pas perdu ses pouvoirs, dieu merci ! " se réjouissa-t-elle. " Mais je ne saisis toujours pas grand chose à propos du mystère que renferme cette île... Cette poésie flippante... les diverses légendes entendues... Tout cela seraient-ils des mensonges racontés par les habitants pour faire fuir les pirates ? Je ne crois pas, après tout Luffy en est la preuve vivante lui! Il est toujours aussi fort alors qu'il a engloutit un morceau de viande...J'espère avoir raison. Enfin, il vaudrait mieux quitter cette île avant que nous ne réalisions les vers suivants, je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles ! Et surtout pas un mot à Luffy ! " continua-telle en faisant des signes à Sanji qui avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle tentait de lui transmettre.

Luffy, dans un premier temps, fut intrigué par les signes bizarres que faisait Nami à son cuisinier, mais quelquechose d'autre le préoccupait, à ce moment, il se rémemorra la petite scène qu'il avait vécu avec sa navigatrice.

"Je me demande pourquoi elle a pleuré ? Est-ce que c'est encore à cause de moi ? J'ai l'impression d'être l'homme le plus malheureux quand je vois ses larmes ! Je ne veux plus la faire pleurer..." pensa-t-il avec une mine songeuse que n'avaient pas remarqué ses deux nakamas. " Enfin... L'essentiel c'est que Nami a retrouvé son sourire et c'est le plus important. Mieux vaut oublier... Elle risque encore de pleurer si je reparle de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. " conclua-t-il en prenant la direction de son chapeau de paille qui avait voltigé, sous de nombreux restes du mur qu'il avait détruit, suite à la force du coup reçu par Nami.

Alors qu'il ramassa son trésor le plus précieux et le remit sur sa tête, Luffy fut intrigué par une forme du moins inhabituelle qui gisait sous une pile de rocher parfaitement empilés. Il s'approcha tout doucement et toucha l'objet qui avait éveillé sa curiosité. En réponse, "l'objet" se mit à sa plus grande surprise, à bouger pendant un court laps de temps...

Après quelques secondes de flottements, Luffy vit que l'objet avait repris sa forme initiale, quand un sourire malicieux vint alors se dessiner sur son visage... Il se remit alors à toucher l'objet qui bougea une fois encore de la même manière, il répéta le même geste des dizaines de fois tout en explosant de rire à chaque fois, lorqu'il fut interrompu par le même coup de poing qu'il avait déjà reçu plusieurs fois dans la même journée.

Sanji et Nami qui étaient en train de discuter sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire à Luffy furent intrigués lorqu'ils entendirent le gloussement de leur capitaine à de nombreuses surprises. Une fois arrivé sur place, ils assistèrent déconcertés à la nouvelle attraction de leur capitaine. Nami qui n'en pouvait plus de voir son comportement inconscient décida de le ramener sur terre avec sa propre méthode bien sûr.

" Luffy ! Espèce de crétin ! Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour s'amuser ? Bon sang, mais à quoi peux-tu bien penser à un moment pareil ? " hurla-t-elle en l'attrapant et en le secouant violemment par le col de sa chemise.

" Ben, je ramaissais mon chapeau de paille qui avait volé jusqu'ici quand je l'ai trouvé, j'ai remarqué ce drôle de machin enfoui sous ces rochers. Alors j'ai décidé d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est super marrant je t'assure. " répondit-il alors qu'il était toujours en train de se faire secouer.

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant ! " répliqua sèchement sa navigatrice sous l'effet de la colère.

Décidant finalement de laisser son pauvre capitaine tranquille, Nami décida à son tour d'examiner l'objet qui avait éveiller la curiosité de Luffy et la sienne par la même occasion. Une fois l'objet en vue, elle se mit à faire exactement la même chose que son capitaine, ce qui commença également à l'amuser à son tour sous le regard étonné des ses deux amis...

" C'est vrai que c'est marrant ce truc ! Je me demande ce que cela peut bien être... " pensa-t-elle en répétant sans cesse ce qu'elle reprochait à Luffy. " Attends ! Mais... on dirait un bras ! " s'exclama-t-elle tout haut. " Vite ! Sanji-kun essaie de défoncer ce tas de pierre. "

" A tes ordres ! Nami-swaan ! " répondit-il le visage orné de deux coeurs. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Sanji défonçait le mur à coup de pieds, Nami put enfin extraire complètement la forme complète de l'objet qui l'avait tant amusée elle ainsi que son capitaine.

" Hein ? Mais on dirait une fille ! " s'étonna Luffy totalement surpris par la découverte.

" Oui ! Elle est est super jolie ! " se réjouissa Sanji le visage plein d'admiration.

" On dirait qu'elle est inconsciente... Il faut dire qu'elle était enfouie sous ce tas de pierres. Pas l'endroit idéal pour se cacher... " continua aussitôt Nami.

Sanji décida alors de prendre les choses en mains : il retroussa ses manches et rapprocha ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à rencontrer celles de la jeune inconnue. Mais au même moment, celle-ci se réveilla et vit avec effroi le visage "déformé" de Sanji qui se rapprochait progressivement du sien.

" Kyaaa ! Dégage, espèce de sale pervers ! " hurla-t-elle en le repoussant d'un énorme coup de poing sur le crâne, avant de remarquer la présence de deux autres individus qui venaient d'assister à la scène. " Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Je vous préviens, il n'y a rien à voler chez moi ! "

" On a déjà visité ta maison. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu as tout à fait raison, mais on n'ait pas venu pour ça... Autre chose, la politesse exige que tu te présentes avant de demander notre nom. " répliqua Nami légèrement énervée par son comportement devant le regard de Luffy qui observa avec attention la jeune inconnue. Elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années

, le visage plutôt fermé et le nez assez plat,elle possédait également des yeux verts ainsi qu'une chevelure de la même couleu en portant en même temps une tunique bleue lui recouvrant ainsi la totalité du corps.

" Désolée pour mon comportement, j'ai un peu peur des étrangers... Je m'appelle Lyndis et j'habite cette petite maison que votre ami vient de détruire. " répondit-elle sous l'oeil attentif des trois autres personnages.

"Ok ! Moi c'est Nami et celui qui a asseyé de te réveillier c'est Sanji. " dit-elle en désignant son cuisinier du doigt.

"Enchanté Lyndis-chwan " s'extasia Sanji devant la nouvelle inconnue.

" Euh... moi de même. " répondit-elle légèrement honteuse devant son comportement.

" Et celui qui a pulvérisé ton habitation, c'est Luffy, notre capitaine. " en désignant à son tour l'individu au chapeau de paille.

" Quoi ? C'est lui votre capitaine ? On ne dirait pas aux premiers abords, il a vraiment l'air idiot... " hurla Lyndis ahurie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

" Oui c'est ce que tout le monde nous dit. " continua Nami " Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on change rapidement d'avis avec lui. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais enfouie sous ce tas de pierre ? "

"Eh bien, je m'appretais à déjeuner lorque que j'ai soudainement entendu l'entrée que quelqu'un pénétrait à l'intérieur ! J'ai eu très peur et je me suis donc réfugiée sous la table de la cuisine pour me cacher. " répondit-elle.

" Quoi ? Alors ce morceau de viande était à toi ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas mangé ? " cria Nami en s'énervant à présent sur Lyndis.

" Mais ? Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, c'est tout ! Si votre capitaine n'aurait pas débarqué subitement, c'est moi qui l'aurait mangé ! Attendez, ne me dites pas que vous croyez à toutes ces légendes qui courent sur l'île des Rêves ? "

" Bah bien sûr ! Pourquoi on n'y croirait pas ? On est déjà allé dans le ciel et on a même vu des zombies, pourquoi on ne croirait pas à toutes ces légendes ? " répondit Nami sous les yeux de ses nakamas qui ne comprennaient rien à la conversation des deux jeunes femmes.

" Ce ne sont que des légendes ! Je vous l'assure ! Rien n'a été véritablement prouvé car les habitants de cette île détestent les pirates et la marine ! C'est pour cela qu'ils ont inventé toutes ces légendes, et la poésie que vous avez vu a été créée spéciquement pour cela. "

" Ouf ! Tu me rassures d'un seul coup ! J'avais tellement peur que Luff..." dit-elle avant de se raviser en se rappelant la précense de leur capitaine. " Enfin ! Il vaudrait mieux que l'on s'en aille dès demain ! La nuit commence à tomber et tu pourrais nous héberger pour la nuit.

" Il n'en n'est pas question ! Je refuse d'accueillir celui qui a tout détruit chez moi ! " répliqua Lyndis sous le ton de la colère.

" Attends ! Tu ne m'as pas bien comprise là! Je n'ai pas dit " Tu pourrais nous héberger ? " mais " Tu pourrais nous héberger ". " A moins que tu ne préfères que l'on détruise le reste de ta maison... c'est à toi de voir... " menaça t-elle sur le coup. " En plus, on a un super charpentier qui pourra réparer ta maison dans notre équipage.

" Bon d'accord ! Mais juste pour une nuit, et l'un de vous devra dormir dehors ! Il n'y aura pas assez de place chez moi ! "

" Ok, alors c'est réglé ! " Allez, tout le monde, on part à la recherche des autres, on passe la nuit ici et demain on s'en va. " ordonna-t-elle à ses deux compagnons.

Luffy, Nami et Sanji décidèrent de partir ensemble à la recherche de leurs nakamas qui étaient sûrement toujours en train d'errer sur l'île à la trace de leur cher capitaine. Ils commencèrent tout d'abord à dénicher Usopp et Robin qui patientaient tranquillement à bord du Thousand Sunny, Robin ayant eu la bonne idée de les attendre sur le bateau en pensant que tout l'équipage se retouverait sûrement à bord du bateau. Franky et Brook étaient à l'autre bout de l'île, Franky ayant eu l'idée de construire une moto avec les matériaux de l'île, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il voulait et l'emmena par la même occasion à l'autre bout de l'île. Mais le plus difficile fut de retrouver la trace de Zoro et Chopper, ils étaient inexpliquablement dans un trou qu'ils avaient préalablement creusés pour on ne sait quelles raisons. Nami qui n'avait plus assez de force pour s'énerver décida de passer l'éponge pour cette fois.

"Bon, les amis, on n'a trouvé un endroit où passer la nuit. On dort là bas et demain on met les voiles " s'adressa-t-elle devant la totalité de l'équipage. " Si quelqu'un à une objection à faire, qu'il le fasse maintenant !" Au même moment, Zoro s'approcha pour lui en faire part d'une mais se retrouva rapidement foudroyé à terre. " Bien ! Si quelqu'un a une autre objection à faire, qu'il le dise maintenant " Aucune réponse ne vint cette fois la déranger à son plus grand soulagement.

Une fois arrivés à destination, nos héros prenèrent leurs aises, Franky et Usopp se mirent à réparer la maison détruite sous le regard plein d'admiration de Luffy, Chopper et Lyndis. Sanji se mit à préparer le repas de l'équipage en utilisant le réfrigérateur peu garni de son hôte, Brook et Zoro étaient en train "d'essayer" de méditer, Nami tira une chaise lonhue et se mit à son plus grand soulagement à se reposer et faire un bilan de cette affreuse journée de galère.

" Enfin, cette journée touche à son terme, je commençai vraiment à être fatiguée par tous ces événements récents. Heureusement qu'on a trouvé une hôte pour la nuit, elle est bien gentille Lyndis, mais malgré ce qu'elle m'a raconté j'ai toujours un mauvais pressentiment que je n'arrive toujours pas à me débarasser, et comment se fait-il qu'elle sache qu'on a découvert la poésie à l'entrée de la ville... Enfin, plus tôt on aura quitté cette île mieux je me sentirais. "

Une fois ses états d'âmes partis, Nami ferma les yeux et se mit à faire une petite sieste qu'elle pensait finalement avoir amplement méritée. Plusieurs heures passèrent alors, durant lequelles nos héros en profitèrent pour se reposer, Sanji appela la totalité de l'équipage pour leur indiquer que le repas était prêt. Un repas qui se déroula dans la plus grande banalité, chacun essayant de se protéger des attaques de leur capitaine qui tentait de chaparder leur nourriture.

" Allez, tout le monde ! Allez vous coucher ! Demain, on se lève tôt et on s'en va dès l'aube. Le Log Pose est totalement chargé et je n'ai pas envie de rester un jour de plus sur cette île. " ordonna Nami, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat d'entraîner le reste de l'équipage en direction de leurs chambres respectives.

" Attendez, les garçons ! Il n'y a pas assez de place dans votre chambre ! L'un d'entre vous devra dormir dehors malheuresement. " dit Lyndis sous les multiples regards déçus de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

" Moi, je ne dors pas dehors ! J'ai trop peur des bêtes sauvages ! " répondit aussitôt Usopp dont les jambes et les bras flageollèrent de toute part.

" Quoi ? Il y a des bêtes sauvages ? Alors, moi aussi, je ne veux pas y aller ! " dit- Chopper également sous l'effet de la panique.

" Bon, alors, j'imagine que personne ne veut passer la nuit à l'extérieur, on n'a qu'à tirer au sort. On va faire ça à la courte paille !" prononça Zoro qui avait pour une fois succité l'unanimité de ses compagnons.

" Mais, on n'a pas de paille ! " affirma Luffy un peu déçu.

" Eh ben ! Il nous reste plus qu'à comparer la taille de notre... " répondit Franky qui se retrouva soudainement à terre, Nami qui avait assisté à la totalité de la scène eu juste assez le temps pour l'interrompre avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

Sanji, légèrment tiqué par la bêtise de son compagnon, décida finalement de régler l'affaire en faisant une partie de chifoumi. Après de nombreuses tentatives que l'on imaginait délirantes, c'était finalement Luffy qui avait été désigné pour veiller à l'extérieur de la maison.

" Non, je ne veux pas dormir dehors ! " pleura le pauvre capitaine sous les nombreux regards satisfaits qu'affichaient ses compagnons.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai un sac de couchage à te prêter, si tu veux ! " répondit Lyndis dont les pleurs de Luffy avaient succité sa pitié.

Le vacarme enfin terminé, nos héros décidèrent cette fois d'aller se coucher, Luffy quand à lui prit la direction de la sortie et Nami prit la direction de sa chambre où étaient déjà endormies Robin et Lyndis. Une fois installée, Nami ferma les yeux et se laissa guider dans les bras de Morphée...

Deux heures passèrent et Nami fut soudainement réveillée par une douce lumière qui émanait de l'extérieur. Intriguée, elle décida de sortir de la maison afin d'y déterminer son origine. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle vit une nuée d'étoiles lumineuse qui flottaient dans le ciel et son capitaine qui avait mis sa couverture qui admirait également le spectacle qui se présentait face à lui.

" Luffy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être couché normalement. " questionna Nami en se rapprochant progressivement de lui.

" Je peux te poser exactement la même question " répondit-il le visage toujours tourné en direction du ciel. Décidant finalement d'ignorer cette question, Nami se tut et vint également tourner son regard vers les étoiles. Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles aucun de nos deux héros ne prononcèrent un seul mot, elle décida de rompre ce silence qui commençait à devenir pesant à son goût.

"C'est magnifique ! " s'exclama Nami.

Luffy ne répondit pas et observa le visage radieux qu'arborait Nami devant ce merveilleux spectacle, voyant qu'elle commençait à avoir froid en se frottant les bras, il posa sa couverture sur les épaules de sa navigatrice pour tenter de la réchauffer.

Ce geste la surpris un peu... mais elle l'accepata volontiers.

" Il a encore sa chaleur... Merci Luffy. " pensa-t-elle légèrement gênée

par ce qu'il venait de faire. Au même moment, Nami se mit à ressasser dans sa tête les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la journée et repensa à l'étrange poésie qui était sur cette île. Aussitôt, des larmes qu'elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de retenir coulèrent le long de son visage, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son capitaine.

" Na.. Nami ! Mais tu pleures ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? " paniqua Luffy totalement surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Luffy. Ce n'est rien... Je t'assure, je vais bi... " dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de sa main droite. Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase lorqu'elle sentit le corps de son capitaine venir se presser contre le sien. Luffy l'avait tout simplement pris dans ses bras pour tenter de stopper ses larmes de couler.

" Nami. Pardonne moi si je t'ai fais pleurer. Je suis désolé. " lui dit-il à voix basse " Je n'aimes pas te voir pleurer, alors si il te suffit de me frapper pour empêcher tes larmes, alors vas-y frappes moi autant que tu veux. "

" Mais... Luffy... Je t'assure que tu n'y est pour rien. Je suis un peu plus sur les nerfs en ce moment, je pleures donc plus facilement. Mais merci quand même. Je t'assures que ça ira." répondit Nami touchée par les confidences de son ami.

Au même moment, Luffy déserra l'étreinte libérant ainsi Nami de son emprise, une fois libres, nos deux héros croisèrent fatalement leurs regards. Luffy avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Il la regardait étrangement, non pas avec un regard vide ou normal mais avec un regard intense et profond, un regard dont elle ne put s'arracher lorsqu'elle le croisa. Puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent fatalement, la distance se comblant au fur à mesure que les secondes passèrent, lorque Nami sentit quelquechose qui semblait lui faire perdre connaissance peu à peu, elle se mit alors soudainement à tomber de la falaise devant le regard totalement abasourdi de Luffy.

" NAMI ! " hurla-t-il en voyait sa navigatrice inconsciente progressivement tomber dans la mer. Devant le hurlement de son capitaine, ses compagnons se réveillèrent aussitôt et vinrent immédiatement sur la scène d'où provenait ce hurlement. Ils ne purent cependant lui adresser la parole lorqu'ils le virent plonger à la rescousse de leur navigatrice qui coulait inconsciente dans l'océan.

" Attends ! Luffy tu ne peux pas nager ! " s'exclama Sanji qui s'apprêtait à venir à la rescousse de Nami.

" Tu veux dire... Luffy ne "pouvait" pas nager. " répondit Zoro.

Luffy tenait en effet sa navigatrice dans ses bras et était tout simplement en train de flotter à la plus grande stupéfaction de l'équipage.

Au même moment, la poésie à l'entrée de la ville s'illumina et le quatrième vers s'effaça.

Et voilà ! Terminé ! On se retrouve, j'espère très vite pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Ta force, tu perdras

Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le retard ! Mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire à l'extérieur !  
>Trêve de bavardages ! On lève l'ancre pour le 5ème chapitre !<p>

Le reste de l'équipage soudainement alerté dans leur sommeil par l'hurlement de leur capitaine arrivèrent progressivement sur place et purent observer à leur plus grande suprise la scène qui s'offrait désormais à eux. Usopp et Chopper avaient leurs mâchoires collées au sol et leurs yeux sortirent de leurs orbites, Sanji et Zoro arrivés un peu avant, arborèrent un visage empli de stupéfaction. Robin, Franky et Brook étaient eux dans le même état. Bref, tous avaient le regard fixé sur l'incroyable scène qui se déroulait devant eux : Luffy tenait tout simplement sa navigatrice dans ses bras et était inexplicablement en train de flotter à la surface.

Luffy, paniqué par la soudaine chute de sa navigatrice, avait plongé à sa rescousse dans l'espoir de la rattraper dans sa chute. Alors qu'il était parvenu à la saisir, Luffy et Nami toujours inconsciente finirent évidemment par tomber dans la mer de Grand Line. Luffy qui ne pouvait pas nager s'enfonça progressivement en profondeur avec sa nakama. Alors que celui-ci coula à pic dans l'espoir qu'un de ses amis viendraient à leur rescousse, il se mit désepérement à exercer une pression au niveau de ses jambes et découvra à son plus grand étonnement que ce mouvement le rapprocha de la surface. Il répéta ce geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à atteindre complètement la surface.

Nami, quand à elle, sentit une étrange sensation lui parcourir le corps. Ses bras et ses jambes bougeaient au ralenti et elle était incapable de voir où elle pouvait bien se trouver à présent. Ce n'est finalement qu'après de longues secondes de réflexion que Nami parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Celle-ci découvrit à sa plus grande surprise qu'elle se trouvait au fond de l'océan.

" Où suis-je ? Qu-est ce que je peux bien fabriquer au fond de l'eau ? " se demanda-t-elle, toujours dépassée par les événements. " Si je me souviens bien... j'étais avec Luffy et j'ai soudainement perdu connaissance. Si je suis dans l'eau, sa veut dire que je suis tombée... J'espère que Luffy n'a pas essayé de me rattraper dans ma chute. Cet idiot oublie trop souvent qu'il est aussi lourd qu'un boulet de canon dans l'eau ! "

Alors qu'elle continuait à se torturer l'esprit tout en nageant dans les alentours, Nami éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à rester au fond de l'eau et tentait de remonter à la surface, ses mutliples tentatives restèrent toujours vaines, la surface semblait s'éloigner d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de la rejoindre, finalement Nami sentit peu à peu qu'elle commençait à perdre connaisance. Alors qu'elle s'enfonça progressivement dans l'eau, Nami eu juste assez de temps pour apercevoir une silhouette masculine la prendre dans ses bras et la remonter à la surface.

" Cette sensation... C'est agréable... Je me sens bien dans ses bras, même si j'ignore à qui ils appartiennent " pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

" Incroyable ! Je sais nager ! " s'exlama Luffy devant le regard perplexe de ses compagnons. " Nami ! Tu as vu ça ? Je sais nager ! C'est génial ! " dit-elle à son amie pendant qu'elle était toujours inconsciente. Alors qu'il se réjoussait de sa nouvelle aptitude, ses compagnons discutèrent de la précédente scène observée.

" Le pouvoir de nager, tu auras... " dit-Robin dans le silence le plus absolu.

" Attends Robin ! Tu ne vas quand même pas croire les légendes que racontent cette île ! Lyndis nous a même dit que ce ne sont que des balivernes ! " hurla Usopp encore sous le choc par ce qu'il venait de voir.

"Pourtant, on est bien obligé d'y croire. " répondit-Sanji. " Tu sais bien que Luffy est aussi lourd qu'une enclume dans la mer. Et là, tu vois bien qu'il est en train de flotter avec Nami-san dans les bras. "

Tout le monde n'osa esquisser le moindre geste, ils avaient parfaitement en mémoire le cinquième vers de la poésie qu'ils avaient pu lire un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ce fut finalement encore une fois Robin qui brisa le silence.

" Luffy sait maintenant nager... et parfaitement à ce que je vois " dit-elle en observant les multiples figures qu'il était en train de réaliser. " On sait maintenant que les diverses légendes de l'île des Rêves sont démontrées par ce que nous venons de voir. Cela veut également dire que notre capitaine va certainement accomplir le cinquième vers de la poésie. " affirma-t-elle devant ses nakamas qui commençaient à deviner la suite des événenements. " Et si vous vous rappelez la poésie qu'on a tous lu à l'entrée, le cinquième vers n'est autre que " Ta force, tu perdras" ."

" Donc ceci veut dire que Luffy perdra complètement ses pouvoirs des fruits du démon. " conclua Zoro qui avait déjà tout deviné à l'avance.

" Mais, même si Luffy perd ses pouvoirs, il pourra quand même les récupérer ! " s'indigna Chopper. " La prochains vers de la poésie le disent d'elles mêmes ! "

" Malheuresement, c'est pour cela que cette île fait peur à tout le monde...aucun marin avant nous n'a réussi à les récupérer...et je ne pense pas que notre capitaine puisse faire exception à la règle. " répliqua Robin.

" Alors... si on résume bien Mugiwara va perdre ses pouvoirs ? " demanda Franky.

" Je le pense moi aussi... " répondit-elle alors. " Cependant, je continue à penser qu'il y a encore un espoir... Il faut absolument embarquer Luffy avant qu'il ne perde ses pouvoirs de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas accomplir la poésie. Et ne le mettez surtout pas au courant lui et Nami-chan, elle risque d'être dévastée si elle apprenait qu'il avait accompli le quatrième vers ! ". Elle fut alors, soudainement interrompue par le hurlement de son capitaine qui s'était catapulté afin de rejoindre la falaise où se trouvait ses compagnons. Pendant son mouvement, Chopper eu juste assez de temps pour rattraper Nami toujours inconsciente en plein vol, tandis que Luffy s'était écrasé tête la première contre un amas de rochers qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux.

" Tu as raison, Robin ! Il y a encore de l'espoir ! Luffy est encore en pleine forme ! " s'exclama Usopp en se dirigeant vers Luffy afin de le décoincer des rochers auquels il était enfoui.

" Vous avez vu les gars ? Je sais nager ! C'est génial " s'exhalta Luffy devant ses compagnons une fois décoincé. Il remarqua néanmoins qu'aucun de ses amis n'étaient enthousiastes à l'idée qu'il savait parfaitement nager. " Ben ? Vous avez quoi ? Je suis vivant non ? " demanda-t-il intrigué. " Mince ! Et Nami ? Comment va-t-elle ? " demanda-il cette fois paniqué.

"Elle va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de repos." répondit Chopper.

" Ouf ! " dit-il soulagé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. " En tout cas, moi je m'éclate sur cette île ! Pas vous ? " continua-t-il en arborant son habituel sourire idiot.

Tous mis à part Luffy arborèrent un sourire forcé, qui semblait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout à fait raison, cependant aucun membre de l'équipage ne voulut l'inquiéter au sujet de la tournure qu'avait pris les événements. En effet, plus ils devraient rester longtemps sur cette île et plus Luffy avait de chance d'accomplir le cinquième vers de la poésie mais ils devaient se faire malgré tout à l'idée que sans Nami, ils ne pourraient pas débarquer de cette île dans de bonnes conditions. Ils décidèrent finalement de passer le reste de la nuit dans la maison de leur hôte.

" Lyndiiis-chwan ! Ton chevalier servant est revenu ! " hurla Sanji en défonçant la porte d'entrée... Cependant aucune réponse ne parvint jusqu'à lui. " Où est Lyndis-chwan ? " demanda-t-il intrigué par l'absentéisme de leur hôte.

" Yohohoho ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait chercher de l'aide chez les habitants ! " répondit Brook en tournoyant autour de Sanji, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'agacer. " Quand elle est revenue, je l'ai vue de l'autre côté de la falaise avec des trois personnes et j'ai alors pensé qu'elle allait sauver Luffy-san mais ce n'était pas le cas, et vous en savez tous la raison. dit-il plus sérieusement en réajustant son chapeau.

" Et où-est elle allée ? Tu l'as vue ? Ces sales habitants pourraient en vouloir à Lyndys-chan ! " s'énerva Sanji.

" La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que... "

" C'est que quoi ? " répondirent ses compagnons qui avaient suivis la totalité de la scène.

" Je n'ai plus de yeux ! Yohoh... " hurla-t-il tout en recommençant à tournoyer autour de Sanji mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut soudainement interrompu son pied.

" Enfoiré ! Tu as mis tout ce temps pour préparer une blague vaseuse comme celle-ci ! " tempesta Sanji furieux par l'attitude de Brook.

Alors que nos compagnons se mirent une nouvelle fois à se quereller, Robin les interrompit de façon brutale en remplacement de Nami qui était toujours inconsciente et réussit enfin à rétablir le calme au sein de l'équipage.

" Bon, on va attendre que Nami-chan se réveille avant de mettre les voiles, car sans elle, il nous sera tout bonnement impossible de quitter cette île." annonça-t-elle devant ses nakamas. " On va donc tous se relayer à son chevet en attendant qu'elle puisse ouvrir les yeux. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle se réveillera le plus tôt possible... "

Tous acquiécèrent sans la moindre hésitation et allèrent enfin se coucher tout en veillant au chevet de leur nakama restée dans les vapes.

Une fois la nuit encore plus avancée, tout nos héros étaient à présent endormis mis à part Usopp dont c'était le tour de veiller au chevet de Nami. Une corvée qui lui sembait barbante au premier abord mais celui-ci changea rapidement d'avis et sembla étrangement s'amuser en remplissant une drôle de fiche qu'il semblait avoir lui-même écrit. Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles Nami resta inconsciente et qu'Usopp s'amusa à remplir sa fiche, celle-ci se mit soudainement à ouvrir les yeux.

" Luffy ! " hurla-t-elle en sursautant.

" Et de 498 ! " répondit Usopp en complétant sa fiche.

" Usopp ? Mais où suis-je ? " demanda-elle intriguée à son nakama qui venait de réaliser qu'elle s'était réveillée.

" Eh bien, toujours sur l'île des Rêves ! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue quand tu es tombée de la falaise ! Heureusement tu as l'air d'aller mieux, ça me rassure ! " réagit-il. Au même moment, Nami se rémémora la scène qu'elle avait vécu au fond de l'océan et l'image du mystérieux inconnu lui revenait en tête. Voulant découvrir son identité, Nami essaya d'attirer Usopp vers la réponse qu'elle cherchait.

" Dis moi ? Qui-est-ce qui m'a remonté à la surface ? " Sa phrase terminée, celle-ci vit qu'Usopp était légérement géné et semblait réfléchir à une idée de réponse qui la satisferait.

" Eh bien... Ce n'est autre que le valeureux Sogeking qui t'a sauvé ! Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser la vie de ses compagnons en danger ! " affirma-t-il en faisant des grands gestes dans le vide.

Nami qui avait bien évidemment flairé l'idée du mensonge lui fit croire qu'elle gobait aveuglement à ses paroles, elle n'avait pas l'envie de déclencher un nouveau vacarme.

" Je vois. Merci " répondit-elle. " Mais, il y a encore quelquechose qui m'intrigue... Pourquoi as-tu hurlé 498 quand je me suis réveillée ? "

" Au départ, je pensais que j'allais m'ennuyer à mourir en veillant à ton chevet, et puis tu as commencé à parler dans ton sommeil. J'ai donc décidé de m'occuper comme je peux, en notant les mots que tu disais. " répondit-il en lui montrant sa fiche. " J'ai commencé à trouver cela vraiment marrant, tu as même prononcer trois fois mon nom ! "

" Quoi ? Alors tu as compté le nombre de mots que je répétai pendant mon sommeil ! " s'énerva Nami en se levant de son lit.

" Oui ! Et si tu regardes ce que j'ai écrit, tu as prononcé mon nom trois fois, celui de Sanji deux fois et le reste de l'équipage une fois. Mais le record absolu est celui de Luffy. " lui dit-il en faisant en arborant un sourire malicieux. " Tu as prononcé son nom 498 fois. Je sais que tout le monde l'apprécie mais je ne n'imaginais pas à quel point tu l'ai... " Il ne put cependant avoir le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva foudroyé à terre, irrité par la bêtise d'Usopp, Nami en avait décidé autrement.

Usopp, à peine remis de son coup reçu, décida de laisser sa navigatrice seule à présent qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Nami resta éveillée un moment un peu génée par sa petite discussion avec Usopp.

"Quel idiot cet Usopp ! S'amuser à m'espionner pendant mon sommeil ! Je me demande si c'est vraiment lui qui m'ai sauvée... Je ne pense pas... Ce qu'il a raconté sentait gros le mensonge. En plus, je ne ressens rien de particulier quand je suis avec lui. J'ai bien aperçu une silhouette humaine me secourir, donc je peux éliminer d'office Franky, Brook, Chopper, Robin et Lyndis. Bien, il ne reste plus que trois personnes ! Courage, Nami ! Tu vas retrouver qui t'as sauvé et pourquoi ce crétin d'Usopp ne m'as pas dit la vérité. " se réjouissa-t-elle sous sa couverture.

" Il ne reste que Zoro, Sanji-kun et Luffy. Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit Zoro, certes il ne m'aurait pas laissé mourir mais Usopp ne m'aurait pas menti si c'était lui mon sauveur. Serait-ce Sanji-kun ? Non plus... Je n'aurai pas ressenti cette sensation dans ses bras. Alors... Il ne reste plus que Luffy... " Au même moment, Nami sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. " Ce sentiment... je le reconnais...alors ce serait Luffy qui m'ai sauvé ? Non... C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas nager à moins qu'il n'ait réalisé le 4ème vers de la poésie mais Lyndis nous a dit que les légendes étaient totalement infondées ! "

C'est finalement tourmentée par ses états d'âmes que Nami ferma les yeux et mit définitivement fin à cette affreuse journée.

Le lendemain matin, Nami fut la première éveillée avec Robin rassurée par l'état de santé de sa navigatrice.

" Alors, Nami-chan ? Tu vas mieux ? " demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

" Oui, merci. " répondit-elle aussitôt.

" Tu ferais mieux de réveiller les autres personnes Nami-chan, il faut qu'on parte rapidement de cette île et tu sais pourquoi... "

Nami acquieça sans hésiter et se mit à réveiller ses nakamas un à un mais comme elle se l'imaginait, ce n'était pas chose aisée... Les plus faciles furent incontestablement Sanji et Brook qui aussitôt réveillés se retrouvèrent foudroyés contre le mur pour on ne sait quelles raisons. Zoro comme Chopper étaient déjà réveillés, et décidèrent de l'aider en réveillant Usopp et Franky pendant qu'elle partait réveiller son capitaine. Mais après avoir fouillé toute la maison, elle découvrit à sa plus grande stupéfaction qu'il ne se trouvait nul part ailleurs.

" Bien, on est tous là mais où est donc bien passé Luffy ? " demanda-t-elle à tous ses nakamas qui s'étaient réunis pour le départ.

" Ben, tu ne te rappeles pas ? Luffy devait dormir dehors à cause du manque de place à l'intérieur. " répondit Chopper.

" Ah oui, j'avais oublié " dit-elle en se donnant une petite tape sur le sommet de son front. " Dites-moi, les amis... Avant de partir, j'aimerais savoir quelquechose. "

Au moment où Nami acheva sa phrase, chaque membre de l'équipage redoutèrent la probalble question que pouvait pien poser la navigatrice.

" J'aimerais savoir qui m'as secouru quand je suis tombée dans la mer. J'étais inconsciente et j'ai juste aperçu une silhouette venir à ma rescousse. Au début, je croyais que c'était Luffy mais c'est impossible, non ? "

La fin de la phrase de Nami jeta soudainement un froid glacial sur les visages de nos héros. Tous n'osèrent prononcer le moindre son, ni faire le moindre geste et les visages semblaient montrer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La rousse, étonée par cet étrange silence, se mit peu à peu à déchiffrer la principale raison de ce soudain mutisme.

" Alors C'est Luffy c'est ça ? " s'exclama-t-elle alors des larmes commençaient à couler le long de son visage. " Non... C'est impossible...Luffy a accompli le dernier vers ! C'est cela alors ? "

Personne ne répondit à sa question mais les regards vides que firent ses compagnons suffirent à lui donner sa réponse.

" Luffy, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! " hurla-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Un peu plus éloigné, Luffy, déjà réveillé, avait décidé de faire un petit tour en forêt en attendant que ses compagnons viendraient le récupérer pour le grand départ.

" Atchoum ! " éternua-t-il en s'essuyant le nez.

" Shishishi... Sa veut dire que les autres sont en train de me chercher. Je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant. " dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Alors qu'il prenait tout simplement la direction de la maison de Lyndis, qui n'était toujours pas rentrée, Luffy se ressassa les différents événements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde veut tellement quitter cette île. Moi, je m'amuse bien ici, j'ai même réussi à apprendre à nager. "

Perdu dans ses pensées, Luffy toujours en chemin, vit un bosquet non loin de lui se mettre soudainement à bouger, intrigué, il décida d'y jeter un petit coup d'oeil. En se rapprochant de l'étrange chose qu'il avait pu observer, il découvrit la présence d'un étrange animal. C'était un loup, et il avait l'air affamé mais particulièrement féroce. Apeuré par l'inconnu, l'animal lui sauta soudainement à la gorge et réussit à lui entailler les bras dont il se servait pour se protéger avec ses crocs acérés.

" Sale bête ! Je t'ai rien fait moi ! Allez, vas-t-en ! " hurla Luffy en essuyant le sang qui avait coulé le long de sa blessure. Mais, l'animal ne lui obéit évidemment pas et lui sauta dessus une nouvelle fois. Luffy réussit cette fois à l'esquiver et décida qu'il était temps de lui donner une bonne leçon.

" Tu veux te battre ? Je suis ton homme alors ! " s'écria-t-il en redressant son chapeau de paille qui était tombé suite au choc. Il prit un peu d'élan, recula son bras droit et..." Gomu no Gomu no PISTOL ! "

Alors que Luffy s'attendait à voir son bras s'étirer en direction de la bête féroce, celui-ci découvrit à son plus grand étonnement que rien ne se produisit.

" Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " dit-il en reproduisant plusieurs fois le même geste à l'identique qui aboutissait toujours au même résultat. " Attention ! Il revient ! Je dois essayer autre chose ! Gomu Gomu no WHIP ! " Cette fois, sa jambe s'étira et réussit finalement à frapper l'animal qui vacilla sous le choc. La bête féroce vaincue, Luffy resta un moment sur place, troublé par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

" Pourquoi mon bras ne s'est-il pas étiré ? Et pourquoi est-ce que seules mes jambes peuvent s'étirer à présent ? Je ferais mieux de rentrer rapidement le dire à Chopper. Il connaîtra sûrement la raison ! "

Au moment où il s'apprêta à repartir en direction de ses nakamas, Luffy aperçut Lyndis non loin du petit bosquet qui était entourée de trois hommes qui semblaient être des habitants de l'île.

" Lyndis ! "

" Luffy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " demanda-t-elle étonnée par la soudaine venue du chapeau de paille. " Vas-t-en vite ! Ces habitants veulent te capturer pour te livrer la marine ! Laisses-moi ici et cours rejoindre tes nakamas ! " hurla-t-elle.

" Il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule ici avec eux ! " dit-il avec le visage fermé. " Hmmm... c'est mauvais... si mes bras ne peuvent plus s'étirer, je n'ai aucune chance de les vaincre. Il faut que je les élimine tous en utilisant uniquement mes jambes ! "

" Alors te voilà enfin Mugiwara no Luffy ! " se réjouissa un des trois individus. " Si on te capture et te livre à la marine, on pourra enfin revivre comme avant ! "

" Vivre comme avant ? " demanda Luffy intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. " Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par vivre comme av... "

Il ne put cependant achever sa phrase qu'un des trois hommes lui sauta dessus et lui asséna un coup qui le projeta à toute vitesse contre un arbre.

" Enfoiré ! " dit-il en se relevant. Il se mit alors à charger en direction de l'homme qui venait de l'attaquer. " Gomu Gomu no BAZOOKA ! " Mais, évidemment, rien ne se produisit et Luffy reçut un nouveau coup qui le fit à nouveau voltiger contre l'arbre.

" Héhéhé, tu es faible, Mugiwara ! Tu n'arrives même pas à étirer ton bras " déclara un des habitants devant le regard apeuré de Lyndis.

" Mince, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié que je ne peux plus étirer mes bras... " Luffy se redressa à nouveau et se remit à attaquer le même individu. " Gomu Gomu no MUCHI ! " Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Luffy réussit à étirer sa jambe et à toucher de plein fouet l'homme qui s'était précedemment moqué de lui.

" Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites de cela ? " se vanta-t-il pendant que Lyndis s'était réfugié derrière lui. " Avant de vous montrer la véritable signification du mot "peur", j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez qu'est ce voulez dire par " vivre comme avant ".

Les trois hommes ne répondirent pas, en effet, ils semblaient étrangement paralysés par les prouesses de notre héros.

" Pas de réponse ? Alors, je vais devoir employer la manière forte. " menaça Luffy en attrapant violemment un des trois individus. Celui-ci se mit à difficilement à parler sous la menace.

" Eh bien... autrefois... nous vivions comme des ge.. " Alors qu'il avait un mal fou à pronconcer ses premiers mots, Luffy senti avec effroi que son corps chauffait de plus en plus. L'individu capturé n'eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il explosa violemment dans les mains de Luffy.

" Il... Il a explosé... " s'étonna-t-il totalement dépassé par les événements. " Et vous deux ! Qu'est qui se passe ic... " lui aussi n'eu le temps de terminer qu'il sentit un violent coup de poing s'abattre contre son dos le faisant vaciller à terre.

A moitié inconscient suite à la force du coup reçu et voulant protéger Lyndis qui avait du tout observer, Luffy aperçut difficilement la scène qui se déroulait face à lui.

" Vous êtes faible ! Tous les deux ! Il aurait du perdre la totalité de ses pouvoirs ! " s'exclama une voix plutôt familière dont la silhouette était encore cachée par la fumée de l'explosion.

" Nous sommes désolés ! On fera mieux la prochaine fois " implora les deux hommes sous la pression de l'inconnu.

"Encore faut-il qu'il y ait une prochaine fois ! " L'inconnu fit alors sauter le deuxième individu.

Luffy, qui avait récupéré du coup reçu, mais encore incapable de découvrir l'identité de l'inconnu, décida de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse éliminer l'autre homme. Il mit sa jambre droite en arrière et...

" Gomu Gomu no MUCHI ! " Mais malheuresement, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir sa jambe frapper l'inconnu, celle-ci ne réagit pas et une explosion se mit une nouvelle fois à retentir.

" Non ! Pas encore ! " hurla-t-il en tentant de répéter le même geste qu'il a voulu éxécuter, en vain. Au même moment, la fumée se dissipa et il sentit une personne lui agripper la gorge et le soulever au dessus du sol. Luffy qui avait perdu la totalité de ses pouvoirs des fruits du démon parvint à découvir le responsable de cet étrange événement.

" Lyndis ? Alors, c'était toi ? " demanda-il la gorge resseré par les mains de son "amie"

" Et oui ! C'était moi. Et depuis le début ! Et tu as enfin perdu ce qui faisait de toi un homme exceptionnel ! Tu es faible maintenant ! Même une mouette pourrait t'écraser ! " dit-elle en ricanant.

" Alors c'est à cause de toi que je ne peux plus m'étirer ? "

" Exact ! Tu as tout à fait raison " dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire sadique. Et maintenant, excuses-moi, il est temps de rajouter un autre nom à ma collection ! " Lyndis se mit à alors reculer sa main droite et s'apprêta à transpercer la poitrine de Luffy lorqu'elle entendit le cri d'une personne qui se dirigea dans leur direction.

" LUFFY ! Où es-tu ? " hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux oranges qui s'approcha de plus en plus d'eux.

" On peut dire que tu as de la chance toi ! Mais c'est pas grave, je reviendrais m'occuper de toi plus tard ! Et j'aimerais bien jouer avec Nami-chan, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. " dit-Lyndis en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil. De ce fait, elle lâcha Luffy et disparu soudainement.

Nami, qui avait finalement réussi à atteindre son capitaine, le vit allongé sur le sol, il avait recouvert son visage par son chapeau de paille afin qu'elle ne puisse pas distinguer ses larmes.

" Nami ! " implora-t-il en sanglotant. " Je suis faible ! "

Au même moment, la poésie à l'entrée de la ville s'illumina et le cinquième vers s'effaça.

Et voilà ! Luffy a enfin perdu ses pouvoirs ! Attention, il y aura beaucoup plus de romance dans le prochain chapitre qui mettra un petit bout de temps à arriver vu que je pars en vacances. J'essaierai de le publier au plus vite ! Tchao à tous !


	6. Pour recouvrer ton âme, tu devras

Coucou à tous ! Me revoilà, vous m'avez pas oublié, j'espère ? Eh oui,après un mois de vacances,je publie enfin la suite de l'histoire avec un retard très long dont je m'excuse royalement. Vous êtes prêts ? On y va !

Alors que Luffy s'apprêta à sentir la main de Lyndis lui traverser la poitirine, il put difficilement entendre le son d'une personne particulièrement familière. C'était Nami et elle était enfin parvenue à retrouver sa trace mais était loin d'imaginer dans quelle situation ils se retrouvaient à présent.

Luffy était en effet étendu à terre, son chapeau de paille lui couvrait le visage de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas distinguer ce qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Nami un peu abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'observer s'approcha lentement de lui lorqu'elle fut soudainement interrompue par ses retentissents sanglots.

" Nami ! " sanglota-t-il. " Mes bras... ! Regardes-les ! " Luffy tenta alors d'étirer son bras vers elle mais celle-ci remarqua que rien ne se produisit. Elle se rapprocha progressivement tout en restant silencieuse pour laisser continuer son capitaine.

" Et mes jambes ! " Il se mit cette fois à lancer sa jambe dans l'air mais aucun mouvement n'était une fois encore à signaler.

" Mon corps entier ! Il n'est plus élastique ! Comment vais-je faire pour réaliser mes techniques ? Et pour devenir le seigneur des pirates ? Sans mes capacités, je suis... Je suis...faible ! " hurla-t-il en frappant désespérement le sol avec ses poings.

Devant la détresse qu'affichait son capitaine, Nami sentit elle aussi ses larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de son visage, Luffy lui avait montré qu'il n'était plus élastique, perdant au passage la totalité de sa puissance qui faisait sa renommée en accomplissant le cinquième vers de la poésie " Ta force, tu perdras. " Consciente de la situation, elle tenta d'essuyer ses larmes et essayer de consoler Luffy qui perdait peu à peu la raison. Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

" Luffy... S'il te plaît...Arrêtes... " lui-murmura-t-elle doucement à l'oreille.

" Mais je suis faible ! " répondit-il en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de Nami. " Je ne suis même plus capable de défoncer un arbre ! Regardes ! " continua-t-il en lançant son poing à pleine puissance sur un chêne qui ne vacillait pas du tout suite au coup reçu.

Nami ne put qu'observer avec stupéfaction la gravité de la scène qui se présentait à elle, cet arbre n'aurai jamais du rester en position sous la colère de son capitaine. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Luffy était tout simplement redevenu un être humain tout à fait banal. Elle décida donc de le consoler tout en sachant évidemment que c'était peine perdue.

" Mais, Luffy... Tu sais... Même sans tes pouvoirs... Tu restes le même homme pour moi. " dit-elle avant de s'arrêter pour observer sa réaction.

" Nami..."

" Et, je suis sûre que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi. Pas vrai ? " poursuiva-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire forcé.

Luffy n'était pas idiot et avait parfaitement vu que sa navigatrice n'était pas sincère avec lui et surtout envers elle.

" Nami. Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi, pas vrai ? " pensa-t-il en observant le visage exagéré de sa navigatrice. " Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du perdre la raison comme cela, mes problèmes ne doivent pas être les tiens. Je n'aurais jamais du t'impliquer là dedans. "

" Nami. Tu m'agaces. " dit-il soudainement. Celle-ci ne répondit pas, tellement surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de son ami. Celui-ci l'avait insulté pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

" Un capitaine est censé protéger tous les membres de l'équipage. Sans mes pouvoirs, comment-vais-je faire pour te défendre toi ? Et tous les autres ? Je ne sers plus à rien à présent. Je n'ai même pas été capable de protéger trois habitants qui défendaient leur peau... Et Lyndys... Elle est... "

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. En effet, un projectile sous la forme de seringue l'avait atteint au niveau du cou lui faisant perdre immédiatemment conscience. Leurs compagnons venaient tout simplement de faire irruption sur place.

Usopp, Sanji et Chopper étaient les premiers à débarquer sur les lieux, Sanji ayant tout de suite reconnu le cri d'effroi poussé par Nami lui avait permis de localiser rapidement leurs positions laissant au passage le temps à Usopp de projeter un tranquilisant mis au point par Chopper en plein sur Luffy. Zoro et Robin suivirent peu de temps après, permettant ainsi à Brook et Franky de compléter le reste du groupe. Tous assistèrent déconcertés à la scène qui se présentait face à eux.

Nami retenait dans ses bras un Luffy gravement blessé et inconscient.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? " demanda Chopper totalement dépassé par les événements.

"C'est arrivé... " réagit-t-elle en lâchant son capitaine.

Tous nos compagnons avaient peur d'entendre la suite des mots qu'allaient leur annoncer leur navigatrice, mais ils commençaient evidemment à deviner ce qu'elle allait dire, rien qu'en observant la mine déconfite qu'arborait Nami en parlant.

" Il... il a perdu... ses pouvoirs... " continua-t-elle doucement tout en essuyant les larmes qui continuaient à couler sur son visage.

La fin de la phrase de Nami jeta un froid glacial sur nos héros. Tous étaient à présent conscients de la situation et personne n'osa prononcer, ni émettre le moindre son. Cette nouvelle ayant eu pour effet de refroidir l'ambiance... Après de longues secondes de stupéfaction, Robin décida de briser le silence qui commençait à devenir trop pesant à son goût.

" Alors, les légendes de l'île n'étaient pas infondées. " dit-elle en se rapprochant du corps toujours inconscient de son capitaine. " Il n'a plus la capacité de s'étirer " finit-elle en aggripant la peau de Luffy, ce qui eu pour effet de progressivement réveiller l'individu.

" Je me demande ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ici. " continua-t-elle en observant les différents détails de la scène où elle se trouvait, avant de remarquer que son capitaine venait de se relever sous le regard inquiet de ses compagnons.

" Robin... Mon chapeau... " murmura-t-il difficilement.

" C'est Nami-chan qui l'a. " répondit-elle en la pointant du doigt.

" Nami. Donnes moi mon chapeau s'il te plaît. "

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et le lui tendit instantanément, sans pour autant se poser des questions comme pour l'intégralité de l'équipage.

Luffy pris son fameux chapeau de paille des mains de sa navigatrice, et alors que tout le monde s'attendait à le voir sur sa place habituelle, celui-ci se retrouva violemment projeté à terre.

" C'est terminé. Mon rêve de devenir seigneur des pirates est brisé. A quoi bon continuer ? " dit-il devant le regard perplexe de ses compagnons.

" J'ai toujours traité mon chapeau de paille comme la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde, et je l'ai toujours traité avec soin mais maintenant... je ne pourrais plus tenir ma promesse à Shanks. " continua-t-il.

" Il ne me sers plus à rien." A la fin de sa phrase, celui-ci leva le pied et s'apprêta à écraser son trésor qu'il considérait précieux mais il se retrouva violemment projetter contre un obstacle. Zoro l'avait aggripé par le col de sa chemise et l'avait plaqué contre un arbre qui eu la malchance de se trouver là.

Tous sursautèrent après le geste inexpliquable que le bretteur venait de réaliser. Nami allait s'en mêler mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'intervenir, que la dispute entre Luffy et Zoro éclata.

" Bon sang, Luffy ! " hurla-t-il en lui plaquant son sabre au niveau de sa gorge.

" Est-ce que tu te rends compte de que tu allais faire ? Hein ? "

Son capitaine ne répondit pas. Zoro n'eu pas l'occasion de voir son visage qui était masqué par l'ombre que faisait l'arbre. Il avait décidé de se laisser faire, ce qui énerva d'autant plus son ami.

" Le Luffy que je connais n'abandonnerait jamais quelque soit la situation. C'est lui que j'ai décidé de suivre et c'est à cause de lui que je suis devenu un pirate ! Comme chacun d'entre nous ici... Et tu décides de tout abandonner juste par perte de tes pouvoirs ? "

Tous n'osèrent prononcer le moindre mot mais ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer les paroles qu'avaient prononcer Zoro. Celui-ci lâcha alors son emprise sur Luffy qui tombait au pied de l'arbre avec la même expression impassible.

" Très bien, c'est décidé... Je quitte l'équipage. " dit-il en s'éloignant progressivement de Luffy.

" Zoro ! Est-ce que tu te te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? " hurla-Nami un peu surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester sous les ordres d'un capitaine auquel j'ai perdu mon respect. " répliqua-t-il sèchement ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire taire Nami qui revint immédiatemment à la charge.

" Mais, Sanji ? Tu es d'accord avec cela toi ? " demanda-t-elle en pensant qu'il allait forcément être de son avis.

" Désolé, Nami-san... " répondit-il. " Je déteste dire cela... Mais, il a totalement raison... Je... Je quitte l'équipage moi aussi... "

Nami était effondrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la part de ses deux compagnons, penser qu'il pourrait abandonner aussi facilement Luffy pour de simples valeurs morales et humaines. Irritée par l'attitude impassible de son capitaine, celle-ci décida de le secouer un peu.

" Et toi ? Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il se passe ? Ton équipage est en train de tomber en morceaux ! " sanglota-elle en le secouant à de nombreuses reprises.

Luffy ne répondit toujours pas, ce qui eu pour effet de l'énerver encore plus avant de passer sa colère sur les autres membres de l'équipage.

" Et vous ? Pourquoi ne réagissez-vous pas ? " hurla-t-elle en fondant en larmes. " Pourquoi suis-je la seule à ne pas être d'accord avec ce qu'a dit Zoro ? Luffy restera toujours Luffy même sans ses pouvoirs ! " finit-elle avant de s'effondrer au sol, le visage empli de ses pleurs.

Tout le monde était attristé de voir Nami à genoux qui était tout simplement en train de larmoyer sous leurs yeux, et surtout sous les yeux de leur capitaine qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'il avait été projeté contre l'arbre. Tous voulurent rester en compagnie de Luffy mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait perdu toute combativité comme l'avait bien dit Zoro.

" Désolé... Luffy... Mon objectif de devenir un grand guerrier des mers ne peut être atteint si je reste avec toi. " dit-Usopp avant de rejoindre Zoro et Sanji qui avaient quittés les lieux.

" Luffy... " pleura Chopper les yeux sous son chapeau avant de lui aussi rejoindre le groupe qui quittait l'équipage.

" Luffy-san... J'aimerais revoir ton vrai visage de mes propres yeux... Même si je n'ai plus de yeux ! Yohoh... " Cependant, il ne rit pas du tout à la blague qu'il venait de faire, le coeur n'y étant plu, il rejoignit Usopp et Chopper.

" Mugiwara. Tu peux garder le Sunny, après tout, il appartient au capitaine de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Et c'est toujours toi. " Franky quitta également l'équipage.

" Luffy, tu devras essayer de vivre sans moi aussi. " conclut Robin en rejoignant le groupe qui avait quitté l'équipage.

Tous avaient à présent abandonner notre héros à son sort, tous exceptée Nami toujours à genoux suivie non loin d'elle de Luffy qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste, provoquant une colère qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir. Elle se remit sur pied et décida de déchaîner sa rage sur son capitaine.

" Luffy ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! " cria-t-elle en le frappant d'un énorme coup de poing.

Aucune réponse de la part du concerné.

" Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! " poursuiva-t-elle continuant à le frapper avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

" Nami... " murmura-t-il. " Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie ? "

Nami ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question que lui avait posé Luffy, à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas tout à fait elle aussi. Elle décida donc de lui donner la première réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit.

" Car tu resteras toujours Luffy à mes yeux. Et même sans tes pouvoirs, je resterai avec toi. " dit-elle doucement avant de croiser son regard. " Tu sais... Je crois que je t'... " finit-elle avant de se faire brusquement interrompre par les bras de son capitaine.

" Nami... Merci. " répondit-il en resserant l'étreinte.

A l'entrée de la ville, la poésie s'illumina et le sixième vers s'effaça sous les yeux d'une personne particulièrement surprise par ce qu'elle de venait de voir.

" Impossible... " dit-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! J'avoue qu'il est assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Allez, à très vite, pour le prochain chapitre.


	7. Par un être cher, obtenir Partie 1

Alors que Luffy et Nami prenaient la direction du Thousand Sunny, ses anciens compagnons, eux, prirent le chemin qui les ramènerait directement vers la demeure de Lyndis pour y passer la nuit. Parmi elles, on pouvait distinguer Usopp, Franky et Brook qui avançaient têtes baissées. Ils semblaient suivre Robin et Sanji qui avaient pris la tête de l'expédition ainsi que Zoro qui n'était non loin derrière. L'ambiance y était particulièrement morose et personne n'eut le courage ni l'envie d'entamer une discussion, seuls les pleurs que émanaient de Chopper purent se faire entendre. Chacun se mirent à marcher d'un pas lent dans un silence de plomb. Ce n'est qu'après avoir atteint la sortie de la forêt que nos héros entamèrent la discussion à propos de leurs prochains actes à venir.

" Je pense qu'il est temps... " prononça Sanji sous le regard de ses compagnons, avant d'allumer une cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

" Le temps ? Le temps pour quoi ? " demanda Chopper un peu sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Cependant, tout le monde connaissait la suite des mots qu'allait prononcer Sanji, alors qu'il s'apprêta à achever sa phrase, Sanji n'eu pas la force de continuer en observant les regards attristés qui s'adressaient à lui.

"L'heure pour nous de se dire au revoir. " conclua finalement Zoro les bras croisés, avant de quitter ses "anciens" compagnons.

Tous observèrent leur nakama prendre une tout autre direction de la demeure de Lyndis, ils ne réagirent pas immédiatement et le virent s'éloigner à grands pas. Zoro avait quitté l'équipage.

" Alors... Notre aventure s'achève ainsi... Après toutes les merveilleuses aventures que l'on a vécues, toutes les épreuves qu'on a traversé, tout cela est terminé. Ce qui me fait le plus de mal, c'est que l'on se quitte dans ces conditions... J'ai toujours cru qu'une bonne étoile veillait sur nous et guidait nos actions jusqu'à présent mais maintenant... C'est une simple poésie qui a décidé pour nous." dit-Usopp le regard tourné vers le ciel.

Tous nos héros ne répondirent pas à ce qu'Usopp venait de prononcer, à vrai dire, eux-aussi étaient persuadés que l'équipage était sous une bonne étoile qui les protégeait à n'importe quelle prix. Cette bonne étoile avait tout simplement cessé de briller, ce qui les avaient poussés à quitter l'équipage mis à part Nami qui continuait à croire qu'elle continuait de luire.

" Avant qu'on se dise au revoir... J'aimerais savoir ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? " demanda Robin.

" Je vais reprendre la route et devenir un grand guerrier des mers ! Je n'aurais pas besoin de Luffy pour m'aider." répondit Usopp tout en serrant ses deux poings.

" Je vais retourner à Water Seven, la Franky Family me manque, et sans Mugiwara, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester. " poursuiva Franky.

" Il faut que j'aille voir Laboon au plus vite, cela fait 50 ans qu'il a du m'attendre. " continua Brook.

Pour Usopp, Franky, Brook et Zoro la question était rapidement réglée, en effet, ils savaient tous parfaitement ce qu'ils allaient faire à l'avenir, ce qui ne fut pas du tout le cas de Chopper et de Sanji. Ce dernier était trop préocuppé du sort qui pouvait bien arriver à Robin la journée plongée dans les ténèbres, il décida de rester avec elle, avant de s'en aller le lendemain. Etrangement, il se faisait peu de souçis pour Nami car connaissant son capitaine, même sans ses pouvoirs, il la protégerait à n'importe quel prix. Chopper avait décidé de rester avec eux, non pas de sa volonté propre, mais celle de Robin qui le lui avait proposé en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas rester tout seul.

" Bien, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes chances sur votre futur, on n'a tous passé de grands et merveilleux moments ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, l'équipage du chapeau de paille est définitivement terminé ! " finissa Robin en lâchant quelques larmes à la fin de sa phrase, comme ses nakamas qui tentaient vainement de les dissimuler... Tout le monde s'éloigna progressivement et prirent un chemin qui était le leur désormais... Mais au même moment, un éclair traversa la tête de Luffy qui s'effondra à plat ventre contre la proue du Sunny Go.

Luffy tenait Nami dans ses bras dont le visage était fortement marqué par les nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait versé à cause de son capitaine. Mais, elle ne pleurait plus à présent, blottie contre sa poitrine Nami ne pensait à plus rien et sentait la chaleur de son corps l'envahir.

" Cette sensation... C'est... si réconfortant...Luffy... Même sans tes pouvoirs, je me sens toujours aussi bien avec toi... " pensa-t-elle en resserant l'étreinte.

Ce n'est finalement qu'après de longues secondes d'enlacement que Luffy décida de la relâcher, à sa plus grande déception. Nami pouvait en effet rester des heures dans les bras de son capitaine qui l'observa attentivement et devina sans grandes difficultés qu'elle était fortement marquée par tous les événements récents qui s'étaient déroulés jusqu'à présent : le fait qu'il puisse nager lié à la perte de ses pouvoirs et la fin de son équipage étaient difficiles à encaisser en une seule journée. Ne voulant plus lui faire de la peine, Luffy tenta de dissuader sa navigatrice de rester à ses côtés.

" Nami. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent ? " demanda-t-il avant de poser un bras sur son épaule. " Tu sais, tu n'es pas vraiment obligée de me suivre et comme je ne sers plus à rien désormais, je ne t'en voudrais pas du tout si tu me quittes toi aussi. "

Nami ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle était surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de son propre nakama qui lui proposa tout simpliment de l'abandonner elle-aussi. Elle s'approcha avant de lui adresser un sourire faussé. Luffy se demandait pourquoi sa navigatrice se mit soudainement à agir de la sorte et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à sentir sa main lui caresser violemment la joue. Nami venait de lui donner une gifle, ce n'était pas un de ses habituels coups de poings, ce qui montrait bien que ses sentiments étaient au plus mal.

" Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton à la fois attristé et agaçé. " Je resterai avec toi ! L'équipage du chapeau de paille n'est pas encore mort tant que quelqu'un restera avec toi ! Et je continue à croire que l'on pourra reformer l'équipage ! Et puis, j'ai une dette envers toi... "

Luffy ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui tourner le dos avant de marcher en direction de la sortie de la forêt.

" Très bien. Rentrons." répondit-il.

Nami, elle, était un peu surprise par l'attitude de son capitaine. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il ne réagisse pas à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, pensant sûrement qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer d'avis peu importe les moyens qu'il emploierai. Elle décida donc de le suivre à bord du Thousand Sunny... lorqu'elle aperçut le chapeau de paille de Luffy qui gisait au pied de l'arbre où Zoro l'avait projeté.

" Luffy ! Ton chapeau de paille, tu ne vas pas le laisser ici ? " questionna-t-elle.

" Fais en ce que tu veux. "

" Au moins, il ne m'a pas dit de le détruire. " pensa-t-elle sur le coup. " Très bien, je le garderai pour moi si tu le veux bien ! " dit-elle avant de le poser sur sa tête pour finalement reprendre la route avec son capitaine à bord du Thousand Sunny.

Durant le trajet, Nami repensa bien évidemment à l'éprouvante journée qu'elle avait vécue. Elle fut incapable d'oublier ses compagnons et se demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent que l'équipage était dissous.

" Dis, Luffy... Tu avais dit quelquechose au sujet de Lyndis quand on t'a retrouvé sans tes pouvoirs. Alors c'est vrai, elle est... "

" Ouais, elle est... " finit-il. " Je ne préfères pas en parler si tu veux bien. "

Nami n'était pas du tout étonnée par ce qu'il venait de répondre, il fallait dire que Luffy avait été incapable de sauver Lyndis et qu'elle était sûrement morte devant ses yeux ce qui avait du lui causer un certain choc. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

Perdue dans ses pensées, Nami vit devant elle une silhouette qui ressemblait au Thousand Sunny, après de longues minutes de marche, elle et Luffy étaient finalement arrivés à bon port. Alors qu'elle se dirigea à bord, Nami sembla sentir que quelqu'un l'observait mais elle régla immédiatement le problème en se disant que c'était encore un vilain tour que lui jouait son imagination.

Une fois de retour sur le Thousand Sunny, Luffy se dirigea vers la proue du bateau pour tenter de s'isoler de sa navigatrice. Il voulut effectivement rester seul un moment pour faire le deuil de sa force qui comptait tellement à ses yeux. Nami n'était pas aveugle et savait parfaitement qu'elle devait le laisser tranquille pour un moment, elle décida donc de s'occuper du dîner en prevenant son capitaine.

" Bien je m'occupe de préparer le dîner ! Quand j'y repense, c'est la première fois que je vais cuisiner pour toi. " dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. " Quand à toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! D'accord ? "

Pas de réponse.

" Si tu ne réponds pas, je prendrais cela comme un oui. " finit-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

A présent seule dans la cuisine, Nami vit un tablier que Sanji avait laissé trainer. Il était sale et délavé mais il lui convenait parfaitement.

" J'espère qu'il va apprécier ce que je prépares ! Sinon, gare à lui ! " s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à couper des tomates. " Je ne sais pas mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est moi qui devrais faire la cuisine pour mon mari plus tard. De toute façon, il devra être très courageux pour me mériter ! "

Alors que Nami continuait à préparer le dîner, Luffy se rémemora sans cesse les nombreuses scènes qui s'étaient déroulés dans la journée : son combat contre un loup, la perte de ses pouvoirs lié à la traitrise de Lyndis, la fin de son équipage, son rêve de devenir seigneur des pirates brisé et le fait que Nami soit resté avec lui. Tout cela était trop pour lui et il fondit en larmes devant sa navigatrice qui était sortie et l'observait tristement en tenant deux assiettes dans ses mains.

Nami avait terminé de préparer le dîner et avait décidé de les apporter à son capitaine car elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas si elle lui demandait de venir la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle vit que Luffy était en pleurs et cela lui faisait énormément de peine. Nami décida de s'assoir à côté de lui pour tenter de le consoler un peu.

" Tu devrais avoir faim maintenant ? Tiens, c'est moi qui l'ai préparé. " dit-elle en posant une assiette devant lui.

Cependant, Luffy ne prononça rien et la seule réponse qu'obtenait Nami était ses larmes qui semblaient devenir plus fortes et intenses.

" Allez, manges ! Sinon ton plat va refroidir ! " ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec. " Je viens de sécher mes larmes, et toi tu essaies de me faire repleurer ou quoi ? "

Sitôt sa phrase finie, que Nami attrapa la fourchette de Luffy piqua un aliment dans l'assiette avant de la planter dans la bouche de Luffy qui avala immédiatement le morceau. Alors qu'il était tout simplement en train de sangloter, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que quelquechose rentre dans sa bouche et l'acte que venait de faire sa navigatrice stoppa immédiatement ses larmes. Il sortit alors la fouchette de sa bouche et prit un autre morceau de l'assiette, puis un autre, puis un autre et encore un autre.

" Alors, tu t'es décidé à manger finalement ? " se réjouissa finalement Nami en souriant. " En tout cas, cela me fait plaisir que ma cuisine te plaise à ce point ! "

Alors qu'elle ramassa l'assiette que son nakama venait d'engloutir avant de reprendre la direction de la cuisine, Nami fut stoppée par le bras de son capitaine.

" Nami, attends... " dit-il en lui attrappant le bras.

Ce geste provoqua une grande surprise chez Nami. Elle était totalement étonnée par ce que venait de faire Luffy, en effet celui-ci lui retenait le bras mais elle était trop éloignée de lui pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre dans des conditions normales... Pour résumer, Luffy qui avait perdu la totalité de ses pouvoirs retenait sa navigatrice par le bras et il avait allongé le sien pour pouvoir la retenir.

Après de longues secondes de flottement durant lesquelles le visage de Nami passa progressivement de celui de totalement stupéfaite à celui de personne heureuse, Luffy lâcha sa navigatrice et étira à nouveau son bras en l'air, avant de lancer sa jambe qui s'étira à son tour puis il se mit enfin à réaliser qu'il avait recouvert la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Oui, notre héros préféré était de retour...

" Luffy ! Mais c'est génial ! Tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs ! " s'exclama Nami en se dirigeant vers lui pour lui étirer la peau de sa joue.

Luffy ne répondit pas, lui aussi était totalement surpris par ce qu'il venait de réaliser et à son tour, son étonnement se manifesta sous la forme mêlé de joie et de soulagement.

" Nami, je suis de retour ! " se réjouissa-t-il, avant de prendre sa navigatrice dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer dans tous les sens tout en rigolant de soulagement. " Nami, c'est génial ! Tout cela grâce à toi et ta nourriture ! Je t'aime Nami ! Merci ! " finit-il avant de relâcher son amie pour savourer à nouveau la présence de ses pouvoirs dans tous les sens.

Nami, quand à elle, était totalement déboussolée par ce qu'il venait de prononcer et se ressassa interminablement les mots que venaient de lui avouer son capitaine. Tellement partagée entre l'euphorie de le retouver dans son état normal et cette "déclaration" qu'elle ne fut pas capable d'apercevoir les multiples pitreries qu'il était en train de réaliser.

" Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Luffy... il... il a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... cette déclaration... elle me fait plaisir. C'est comme si j'avais toujours attendu qu'il me le dise ! "

Cependant, alors que Nami fut toujours tourmentée par ses états d'âmes et que Luffy profita de ses capacités d'homme élastique à présent retrouvés, que celui-ci sentit une sorte d'éclair lui traverser la tête lui faisant perdre immédiatement conscience et le faisant tomber à plat ventre contre la proue du bateau sous les yeux horrifiés de sa navigatrice qui avait assisté à la scène.

" Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Réveilles toi, je t'en supplie ! " hurla-t-elle d'un ton paniquée avant de le secouer à de nombreuses reprises pour tenter de lui faire reprendre conscience.

Aucune réponse ne parvint à elle. Luffy était à présent évanoui et sa navigatrice tenta désespérement de le réveiller.

" Il ne se réveille pas. Il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs pourtant ! Pourquoi faut-il que cela arrive maintenant ? Ne t'inquiètes pas Luffy, je vais te sauver peu importe les moyens ! " pensa-t-elle sur le coup.

Elle retourna Luffy sur son dos, replaçait ses bras le long de son corps, lui inclina la tête et elle s'approcha peu à peu du visage inconscient de son capitaine pour tenter de lui faire du bouche à bouche. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à atteindre les lèvres de son ami, Nami sentit quelquechose de terriblement violemment venir se heurter contre son ventre, et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva projeter contre le mât du Thousand Sunny. Nami ressentit fortement la douleur du coup reçu et n'arriva pas distinguer qui avait bien pu la projeter avec force contre la voile du bateau. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait distinguer était un inquiétant rire sadique qui semblait provenir d'une personne féminine.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que Nami se releva pour et alors qu'elle s'approcha du gouvernail, celle-ci vit une silhouette familière qui était étalé à terre.

" Lyndis, c'est toi ? Mais, je te croyais morte ! Luffy m'a dit qu'il n'était pas arrivé à te sauver ! " demanda-t-elle totalement surprise par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Lyndis ne répondit pas et elle se contenta simplement de se relever d'un air menaçant pour faire face à Nami qui commençait peu à peu à élucider le mystère de sa présence sur le bateau.

" Attends... Comment as-tu su qu'on se trouvait là moi et Luffy ? Et pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ? " dit-elle avant de finalement avoir la révélation à ses questions. " Mais... alors tu... tu as menti ? Et c'est toi qui m'as frappé, c'est cela ? Et tous nos problèmes depuis qu'on est arrivé, c'était toi ! " finit-elle avant de poursuivre immédiatement. " Et le fait que Luffy ait perdu ses pouvoirs... C'était ta faute ! Hein, Lyndis ! " accusa-t-elle en la pointant du doigt d'un l'air menaçant.

A peine la fin de la phrase de Nami achevée que l'accusée se mit subitement à ricaner d'un rire sournois, le même rire qu'avait entendu Nami précédemment. Celle-ci se tourna brusquement provoquant un cri d'effroi chez Nami, avant de la plaquer violemment contre le mur.

" Exact ! Tu es très perspicace comparé à ton crétin de capitaine ! " dit-elle d'un air menaçant tout en se lèchant les lèvres.

" Tu étais... la responsable... depuis le début ! " bafouilla-t-elle difficilement la gorge aggripée par une des mains de Lyndis.

" Encore une bonne réponse de ta part ! C'est bien moi la responsable ! Quand vous êtes arrivés, j'ai d'abord cru que vouz étiez une simple bande de marines qui venaient installer leurs base ici mais lorsque j'ai aperçu votre emblème de pirates, ma soif de tuer a repris le dessus. En sachant parfaitement que les pirates sont très solidaires entre eux et particulièrement, j'ai utilisé une vieille poésie qui avait bercé mon enfance pour vous déssouder comme tous ces horrible déchets qui viennent sur notre île et faire régner la zizanie au sein de votre équipage. " dit-elle avant de resserer son étreinte sur la gorge de la pauvre Nami.

" Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cela a parfaitement marcher ! Vous avez accompli les cinq premiers vers de la poésie sans aucun problème comme je l'avais parfaitement prévue... Et puis tu as commencé à devenir menaçante en refusant de l'abandonner ! Tu m'as empêché de le tuer quand tu l'as retrouvé dans la forêt... j'ai donc décidé de t'éliminer là maintenant. " poursuiva-t-elle en reculant son bras.

" J'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance Nami-chan... Adieu... "

Lyndis souleva alors Nami par la gorge et s'apprêta à lui transpercer la poitrine comme elle avait tenté de le faire face à Luffy.

" Alors sa y est, c'est fini... Je vais mourir... " pensa Nami alors qu'elle commença peu à peu à fermer les yeux pour mieux recevoir le coup que lui assenera Lyndis. " J'aurais aimé vivre un peu plus longtemps voir tous le monde réaliser ses rêves, réaliser ma carte du monde, vivre des jours extraordinaires comme je l'avais vécu depuis que j'ai rejoint l'équipage... Et surtout te voir toi Luffy. J'aurais aimé te voir devenir le seigneur des pirates... "

Des larmes coulèrent alors de ses yeux. " J'aurais aimé me marier, avoir des enfants, fonder une famille... avec toi Luffy. Le seul regret que j'ai eu est de ne pas avoir été capable de dire à quel point je t'... "

Nami n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa pensée que la main de Lyndis s'abattit fatalement...


	8. Par un être cher, obtenir Partie 2

Ciaosuu tout le monde ! Alors avant tout, je voudrais remercier tout le monde du soutien que vous m'apportez car si vous lisez ce chapitre, cela veut dire que mon histoire vous a plu jusqu'ici ! Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de choses vont se passer alors bouclez vos ceintures car on décolle maintenant !

Robin, Sanji et Chopper étaient en direction de la demeure afin d'y passer la nuit et ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes de marches qu'ils parvinrent à enfin retrouver sa demeure à leur plus grand soulagement. Brook lui, avait contre toute attente réussi à trouver une auberge afin d'y passer la nuit, et ce gratuitement... il fallait dire que que son look très particulier lui permettait d'avoir un certain pouvoir intidimidant sur les habitants, mais le fait qu'il accepta de l'héberger sans contester l'intrigua quand même un peu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre afin de se reposer un peu, celui-ci vit que Zoro était tout simplement en train de négocier un toit pour la nuit après avoir erré sans but sur l'île depuis leur séparation. Brook demanda alors à l'habitant d'accueillir une nouvelle personne pour la nuit et celle-ci fut facilement d'accord, de même façon que Franky et Usopp qui ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre pour le reste de la nuit.

Une fois assis autour de la table à manger, nos héros patientèrent tranquillement que leur hôte leur apporterait leurs dîners.

" On dirait qu'on va pouvoir rester ensemble encore un peu plus... " dit-Franky tout en buvant une bouteille de cola.

" On ne vas pas s'en plaindre... " répondit-Brook en buvant à son tour une tasse de thé.

Zoro, quand à lui, ne partipait du tout à la discussion. Il avait d'autres idées en tête et était intrigué par le fait que l'habitant lui avait proposé si facilement de la nourriture et un toit gratuitement sans rien demander en échange. En effet, il pouvait remarquer l'étrange attitude qu'affichait leur hôte, la sueur qu'il arborait au niveau du front, le timbre de sa voix légèrement paniqué à chaque fois qu'il leur adressait la parole semblaient indiquer que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Alors que Franky et Brook étaient toujours en train de discuter sur des diverses broutilles et que Zoro était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, ceux-ci aperçurent leur hôte enfin revenir et leur servir le dîner.

" De la viande, tu mangeras... " pensa Zoro en se ressassant les malheurs de son ancien capitaine. " Les gars ! Attendez avant de manger, j'aimerais savoir quelquechose. " ordonna Zoro tout en s'asseyant autour de la table avec ses amis. Leur hôte leur servit alors leur dîner avant de reprendre le chemin de la cuisine.

" Attendez ! " lança Zoro. " Pourquoi ne pas s'installer avec nous ? Le repas est plus convivial quand tout le monde est réuni, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Je vous remercie mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses dont je dois m'occuper... " répondit-il d'un ton à la fois gêné et paniqué.

" J'insiste... " répliqua-t-il en brandissant son sabre d'un air menaçant sous les yeux intrigués que lui lançaient Brook et Franky.

" Arrêtes Zoro ! Tu ne vois pas que tu le fais peur ! " objecta Franky.

" Rappeles toi ce qui lui est arrivé... " répliqua sèchement Zoro en continuant de tenir son sabre sous la gorge de l'habitant.

" Bon, d'accord ! Si vous insistez tant, je ne peux qu'accepter ! " lança-il totalement effrayé par l'aura sombre qui émanait de Zoro.

" Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu goûtes ce que tu as mis dans nos assiettes ! " poursuiva-t-il.

Leur hôte était totalement paniqué par les tournures des événements, la sueur sur son visage coula à un rythme plus soutenu et la peur pouvait cette fois se voir sans aucune difficulté sur son expression.

" Je n'en ferai rien... " répondit-il en lui faisant un faux sourire.

" Manges ! " hurla Zoro en déserrant son étreinte avant de replacer son sabre au niveau de sa nuque.

L'habitant savait qu'il ne fallait pas résister à la menace que lui lançait Zoro, il attrapa la fourchette avec ses mains tremblantes, piqua un aliment avant de s'apprêter à avaler l'aliment lorsqu'il se jeta aux pieds de Zoro totalement surpris par ce qu'il venait de faire.

" Je suis désolé ! " sanglota-il. " Elle... Elle m'a obligé à le faire ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, comme les autres habitants de l'île mais nous étions forcés d'agir ainsi ! "

" Quoi ? Qui vous a obligé à faire cela ? " lança Franky en défonçant la table à manger.

" C'est le démon absolu ! Dans sa tunique bleue, elle a l'air inoffensive mais c'est tout le contraire, personne sur cette île ne la soupçonnait lorsqu'elle est arrivée ! " hurla-t-il la tête encore dans les pieds de Zoro.

" Mais qui ? Bon sang ! " s'énerva Franky en aggrippant l'habitant par le col de se chemise.

" C'est... L... " Franky attendit attentivement les prochains mots qui sortaient de sa bouche mais ceux-ci ne vinrent pas du tout, et celui-ci sentit qu'une forte explosion avait retenti au niveau de ses bras qui le projeta soudainement contre le mur.

Zoro et Brook étaient totalement surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, l'habitant avait tout simplement volé en éclats dans les bras de Franky.

" Il est... mort... " bafouilla Franky en se relevant difficilement du choc causé par l'explosion. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Je ne sais pas... mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... " répondit Zoro avant d'avoir une soudaine révélation. " Vite, il faut retourner sur le Sunny ! "

" Attends Zoro-san ! " hurla Brook. " Le Thousand Sunny est dans cette direction... "

Un peu plus loin au coeur de la forêt qu'abritait l'île, on pouvait distinguer trois personnes qui étaient sur le point de pénétrer dans une sorte d'établissement. C'était Robin, Chopper et Sanji qui avaient enfin réussi à atteindre la demeure de Lyndis après d'interminables minutes de marche à pied.

" On est enfin arrivé... " se soulagea Chopper avant de s'effondrer au sol complètement épuisé et piquer un petit somme.

Les deux compagnons encore un peu surpris se regardèrent et sourire pour la première fois depuis de longues devant le soulagement qui se lisait sur le visage endormi du petit tanuki.

" Lyndis-swaaaan ! Lyndis-swaaaan ! Où est-tu, ma chérie ? " s'extasia Sanji en parcourant à toute vitesse toutes les salles de la pièce, des coeurs lui faisant office de yeux.

" Elle n'est pas là. " répondit calmement Robin.

" Ma pauvre Lyndis-swan... Je me demande où elle peut bien-être en ce moment... Elle est si fragile. "

" Je ne pense pas. Elle sait se débrouiller, tu sais. "

" Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais mieux de préparer le dîner, quand elle elle rentrera, je veux être certain qu'elle sera contente de me voir. " finit-il avant de laisser Robin pour prendre la direction de la cuisine.

Une fois arrivé à bon port, Sanji se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir préparer à ses amis en espérant que le réfrigérateur et le garde-manger aient un minimum de matières premières. Alors qu'il ouvra un placard situé au dessus de sa tête, Sanji remarqua la présence d'une étrange poudre blanche qu'il croyait à première vue être du sucre. Intrigué, celui-ci planta alors son doigt dans la substance avant de le faire glisser aux niveaux de ses lèvres. Croyant obtenir la douce sensation du sucre au niveau de ses lèvres, Sanji se mit alors soudainement à recracher ce qu'il venait d'avaler avec dégoût.

" Impossible... J'espère que ce n'est pas... Si c'est le cas, il faut se dépêcher ! "

Pendant ce temps, Robin qui venait d'apercevoir Sanji la laisser, se dirigea vers Chopper afin de lui donner une couverture qui traînait non loin de lui. En soulevant la couverture, Robin remarqua la présence d'un livre posé juste qui était enfoui dans cette même couverture. Curieuse, Robin posa la couverture sur Chopper avant de saisir l'objet qui avait suscité son attention.

" Comptines d'enfants. " était-il écrit sur la couverture du livre.

" C'est sûrement quelquechose que Lyndis lit le soir pour s'endormir... " pensa-t-elle avant de feuilleter les nombreuses pages de du livre, lorqu'une page en particulier retint son attention.

En effet, le poème qui occupait la page était contrairement aux autres, décoré avec de nombreux dessins tous étranges les uns comme les autres. Etonnée, Robin se mit alors à lire le poème à haute voix.

" Mais ! " s'étonna-t-elle en lisant les premières phrases du poème. " Ces lignes... ce sont exactement les mêmes que celles qui sont sur l'île... alors ça veut dire que... "

Au même moment, Sanji se mit bruyamment à surgir de la cuisine ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de réveiller Chopper sous le vacarme assourdissant que faisait son ami.

" Vite ! Robin, il faut se dépêcher ! " " Luffy et Nami-san sont en grand danger ! " hurla-il en se précipitant à toute jambes en direction du Thousand Sunny.

Robin ne répondit pas immédiatemment et se contenta simplement de suivre Sanji qui était déjà parti à toute allure.

" Attendez moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" hurla Chopper avant de lui aussi se mettre en course pour rejoindre le bateau.

" Il se peut que notre hôte ne nous veuille pas que du bien ! " répondit Robin.

" Ouais, tu l'as deviné toi aussi... " termina Sanji.

Luffy sentait quelquechose d'horriblement douloureux lui parcourir le corps, comme si une lourde pierre venait l'écraser et compresser par la même occasion l'ensemble de son organisme. Malgré la douleur insupportable, il se releva difficilement en tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains lorsqu'il il parvint à apercevoir quelquechose se dérouler juste devant ses yeux. La douleur qui l'envahit se mit alors soudainement à disparaître, bouche-bée, il resta figé un long moment les yeux grands ouverts devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Il avait réussi à distinguer la silhouette de Nami, et ce, malgré l'insupportable douleur qui l'envahissait, d'abord réjoui de voir sa navigatrice en bonne santé, celui-ci la vit alors s'écrouler au sol au pied d'une autre autre personne qui semblait l'avoir retenue dans les airs. Luffy comprit immédiatement le déroulement des événements qui venaient de se dérouler.

Totalement sonné et sentant la douleur qui avait complètement disparue, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Luffy. Il resta figé, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'observer. Nami était étalé à terre, inconsciente, et Lyndis se tenait debout devant elle. Celle-ci ricanait sournoisement en remarquant qu'il avait observé la totalité des événenements qui s'étaient déroulés. Luffy la vit alors se lêcher avec délectation la sorte de liquide rouge qui coulait le long de ses mains. Devant le spectacle que lui offrait Lyndis, celui-ci ressentit une étrange sensation s'accumuler à l'intérieur de lui et lui parcourir le corps, cela ressemblait une sorte de force inconnue qui ne demandait plus qu'à exploser intérieurement.

" Tu es réveillée à ce que je vois. Comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai pris soin de Nami-chan pour toi. " dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire sournois. " J'ai particulièrement apprécié le moment où mes chers petits doigts se sont enfoncés dans sa chair tendre et douce... "

Luffy n'en pouvait plus, devant les propos provocateurs que lui disait la jeune femme, sa colère accumulée au fond de lui se mit alors à éclater.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? " hurla-t-il avant de charger à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

" Oh ? Tu veux me tuer ? Mais, n'as-tu pas oublié à quel point tu es f..." Elle n'eut cependant achever ses propos qu'un énorme poing s'écrasa contre elle et la fit voltiger contre le pont du Thousand Sunny. D'abord surprise par ce qu'il venait de faire et à peine consciente suite à l'impact du coup reçu, Lyndis parvint en se relevant à apercevoir la silhouette de Luffy qui se tenait face à elle. Le visage entremêlé par la colère et la haine, Luffy voulut en terminer définitevement avec elle.

" Toi... Comment-as tu osé faire ça à Nami ? Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! " dit-il avant de se mettre à gonfler son poing d'une taille énorme. " GEAR THIRD ! "

Lyndis le vit en effet reculer bras à toute vitesse et alors qu'elle s'attenda alors à recevoir un énorme impact contre elle...

" GOMU GOMU NO GIGANT PISTOL " hurla-t-il en balançant son poing dans sa direction.

Mais, au moment où son poing alla s'abattre contre elle, Luffy ressentit un autre éclair venir lui traverser la tête et, de même façon, son poing se retracta et reprit sa forme initiale. D'abord surpris, Luffy se remit alors à en position d'attaque.

" GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL ! " fit-il en lançant son autre bras dans la direction de Lyndis.

Rien ne se passa.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à nouveau à recevoir son poing en pleine figure, celle-ci remarqua qu'il n'arriva finalement pas et elle comprit immédiatement ce que son agresseur n'avait plus la capacité de s'étirer. Finalement soulagée, celle-ci se mit alors à de nouveau à ricaner de façon sournoise.

" HAHAHA ! Tu es pitoyable mon cher Luffy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as perdu la gomme ? "

Luffy ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer mais énragé devant l'attitude méprisable qu'elle lui faisait, celui-ci se décida finalement à l'attaquer de nouveau. Il se remit alors en position d'attaque et lança son bras dans la direction opposée, celui-ci s'étira "normalement" et fut diriger comme précédemment contre elle mais au moment son bras allait rencontrer la jeune femme, le visage de sa navigatrice surgit immédiatement dans sa tête le forçant immédiatement à stopper son attaque. Finalement lassée par le triste spectacle qu'il lui affichait, Lyndis décida d'en terminer définitivement avec lui. Elle s'approcha alors soudainement de lui et le saisit violemment par la gorge.

" Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte ! Maintenant, meurs ! " finit-elle en reculant son bras de la même façon qu'elle avait fait avec Nami.

Et alors que sa main alla traverser la poitrine de Luffy, celle-ci ressentit une sorte d'explosion s'abbatre contre elle, ce qui la fit immédiatement vaciller elle et Luffy qui tomba à la renverse.

" Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ? Décidement, il a vraiment de la chance cet homme ! " hurla-t-elle en essayant de deviner l'origine de l'attaque.

" On va t'apprendre à faire du mal à nos compagnons. " prononça une voix qu'elle semblait avoir déjà entendu auparavant.

Lyndis s'évacua alors de la fumée de l'explosion et parvint à apercevoir de nombreuses silhouettes lui faisant face. C'était les compagnons de Luffy, et ils étaient arrivés pile au bon moment. Zoro, Franky, Usopp et Brook qui avaient croisés Robin, Sanji et Chopper semblaient avoir la même idée qu'eux à son sujet et ils étaient enfin parvenus à débarquer sur le Thousand Sunny après de longues minutes de sprint sur l'île entière. D'abord surprise par leur présence, Lyndis se mit finalement à exploser de rire en les observant se tenir debout devant elle.

" HAHAHAHA ! Je croyais que vous l'avez abandonné, votre misérable et faiblard capitaine ! " dit-elle en souriant et en portant son attention sur Zoro qui devait se sentir concerné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

" Sale sorcière ! " répondit-il sèchement ce qui n'eut évidemment aucun effet sur elle.

" On a percé ton secret ! " lança à son tour Sanji " La sorte de poudre qu'il y a dans ta cuisine... Il y en avait partout au moment où on a retrouvé Luffy sans ses pouvoirs. C'est ce que tu as utilisé pour lui faire perdre ses pouvoirs ? N'est-ce pas ? "

Lyndis ne répondit pas, elle était tout simplement admirative de la bonne déduction qu'ils étaient en train de réaliser.

" Pour résumer, tu as forcé les habitants de l'île à manger des plats équipés de cette poudre, c'est pour cela qu'il y a si peu de matières premières sur cette île pour éviter qu'il ne soit plus sous ton contrôle. Voilà pourquoi ils se comportatient étrangement face à nous...De plus, cette poudre est très efficace car elle possède la même propriété qu'une poudre explosive donc si quelqu'un devient trop dangeureux. C'est le feu d'artifice... "

" Tu en as mis dans le morceau de viande de Luffy, et comme il n'est pas un être humain normal, au lieu d'exploser son corps à tout simplement repris des proriétés banales. " continua-cette fois Robin.

" Tu as donc attiré les pirates sur cette île et leur à fait croire qu'il subissait les légendes de l'île grâce à une poésie que tu lisais quand tu étais plus jeune. En gros, tu es responsable de tout Lyndis, tu as instauré un climat de peur chez les habitants en leur faisant ingurgiter ta substance et tu nous as fait croire que cette île était ensorcelé en mettant en scène plusieurs coïncidences qui colleraient parfaitement avec cette comptine pour enfants.

A peine la phrase de Robin achevée que Lyndis se mit à nouveau à rire au nez devant le regard intrigué de nos héros.

" C"est exact ! J'avoue que vous m'impressionnez ! A vrai dire, vous êtes les premiers à percer mon secret. Tous ces idiots de pirates et marins n'étaient pas plus malins les uns comme les autres. Mais, vous, vous êtes différents ! Vous restez soudés quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut dire que je vous admire ! "

" Maintenant, dis-nous comment rendre l'état normal à tous ceux qui ont avaler cette poudre ! " menaça Zoro en dégainant un de ses sabres pour venir le placer contre sa nuque.

" L'effet s'estompe avec le temps... C'est pour cela que je fais détruire toutes les matières premières de l'île... " répondit-elle sans prendre le temps de la réflexion.

A l'écoute de cette nouvelle, tous furent soulagés d'apprendre que la situation tournerait bientôt à leur faveur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient...

" ... Pour les hommes normals. " finit-elle ce qui eut pour effet de couper immédiatement l'euphorie évidente qui se lisait sur le visage de nos héros.

" J'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée pour rendre les capacités d'homme-élastique à votre cher capitaine... "

" Tu mens, espèce de sale sorc... " hurla-Zoro en lançant son sabre dans sa direction mais il ne put aller plus loin qu'elle se mit alors à exploser sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Tous furent totalement pris de court à ce qu'ils venaient d'observer, Lyndis venait d'exploser sous leurs yeux pour éviter de leur révéler le moyen de rendre à leur capitaine ses pouvoirs des fruits du démon.

" Est-ce qu'elle est... ? " demanda Chopper encore un peu surpris.

" Ouais. " répondit-Usopp.

" Il y a quand même un truc qui me froisse. " dit-Sanji en se rapprochant de la barrière de la proue du Sunny. " Luffy est ici mais où est Nami-san... "

Luffy était étalé à terre, la tête contre le sol, il ne ressentit cependant plus aucune douleur au niveau de sa tête, et se sentant alors en pleine forme, il lança sans son bras dans les airs...en espérant que quelquechose arriverait en vain...ses pouvoirs n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Décidant alors de combattre Lyndis malgré ce handicap, celui-ci aperçut Zoro qui était assis non loin de lui et Luffy se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé en croyant apercevoir des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

" Zoro ? Mais qu-est-ce que tu fais là ? " hurla-t-il en courant dans sa direction. " Où est Lyndis ? Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'elle a fait ! "

" Oublies Luffy ! On a percé son secret et elle s'est faite exploser. "

" C'est vrai ? Vous avez réussi à l'avoir ! Yahoo, vous êtes super les g... " Alors qu'il s'apprêta à sauter dans tous les sens et manifester sa joie, le visage de Nami se mit soudainement apparaître dans ses pensées.

Sitôt alerté, Luffy se mit rapidement à courir en direction de l'endroit où sa navigatrice était resteé au moment où il l'avait aperçu pour la dernière fois.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir juste inconsciente, Luffy vit à la place le reste de ses compagnons qui arborèrent tous sans exception une mine déconfite marquée par la tristesse, ils semblaient entourer une personne... Une personne qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

" NAMI ! " hurla-t-il en repoussant violemment Franky et Brook pour se libérer une place.

Celle-ci ne répondit au grand damn de Luffy qui pouvait observer le triste état dont était sa navigatrice. Son t-shirt et son jean étaient violemment déchirés et du sang au niveau de son ventre étaient à signaler. Il sentit alors une autre sorte de douleur l'envahir, celle-ci était totalement différente de ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant et elle lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal. Il se mit alors à saisir Nami et la plaqua ensuite contre sa poitrine.

" NAMI ! Tiens bon ! Tu verras Chopper vas te remettre sur pied et tout redeviendra comme avant ! Pas vrai, Chopper ? " dit-il avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de sa navigatrice.

Cependant, Chopper ne répondit pas, celui-ci était positionné juste devant lui et semblait avoir enfoui sa tête sous son chapeau de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas distinguer l'efflusion de larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

" Je suis désolé... Luffy. " sanglota-t-il

Luffy était totalement sonné par ce que venait de lui dire Chopper. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour lui, la douleur qu'il ressentait en lui se mit alors à lui encore plus de tort.

" NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMI ! " hurla-t-il en fondant en larmes, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le corps inconscient de sa navigatrice, devant le regard de ses compagnons qui se mirent également à pleurer devant le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles nos héros pleurèrent toutes les larmes de leurs corps y compris Zoro qui s'était isolé pour éviter le regard de ses compagnons. Luffy se mit alors murmurer à l'oreille de sa navigatrice.

" Nami. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? C'était sur le bateau d'Alvida...Et Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois en tombant de la barque, je me suis demandé si tu étais vraiment réelle. Et notre combat contre Arlong ? C'était la première fois où je t'avais confié mon chapeau de paille... On a passé des moments extraordinaires ensemble... Alabasta, les îles célestes, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark... et plein d'autres aventures inoubliables. Et c'était en les vivant tous ensemble qu'on les a rendus mémorables... Mais... Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, comment-vas-t-on faire ? "

Tous écoutèrent avec attention le monologue pertinent que divulguait à présent Luffy à sa navigatrice.

" Tu sais Nami... Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai pensé que tu n'étais qu'une simple voleuse qui voulaient profiter de nous. Et puis, mon opinion a commencé a changer au fur et à mesure que nos aventures progressaient. J'ai commencé à changer d'avis sur toi, j'ai appris à te connaître. Je sais par exemple que tu ne veux pas que je m'approche de tes mandarines et j'ai même comméncé à ressentir une étrange sensation me parcourir le ventre à chaque fois que je suis en ta présence... Alors réveilles-toi Nami ! Je veux sentir à nouveau tes coups de poing s'abattre sur mon crâne. Je veux revoir ton visage émerveillé à chaque fois qu'on parle d'argent. Je veux revoir ton sourire... " finit-il d'un ton accablé.

Tous nos héros fondirent une nouvelle fois en larmes en voyant la tentative désespérée qu'essayait de faire Luffy pour ranimer sa navigatrice, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence de l'irréversabilité de la situation.

" Je t'en supplie Nami... Réveilles-toi... Parce que... Je... Je t'aime... "

Puis, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui donna enfin un baiser qu'ils semblaient avoir tellement attendus.

Au même moment, la poésie à l'entrée de la ville s'illumina et le septième vers " Par un être cher, obtenir " s'effaça...

" Tu en as mis du temps." prononça une voix familière.

Et voilà terminé ! Et oui, le premier baiser est arrivé ! J'espère que cela vous a plus et je vous donne rendez-vous très vite pour l'ultime chapitre de l'histoire !


	9. La preuve de ton existence

Ciaossu tout le monde ! Et oui, me revoilà pour cet ultime chapitre de ma première fanfic ( Rassurez vous ou pleurez, ce ne sera absolument pas la dernière ). Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de guimauve, des révélations, et surtout la fin de l'histoire ! Allez, je ne vais pas en dire en plus, je vous laisse à bord du neuvième chapitre

Luffy retenait le corps inerte de Nami dans ses bras, sous l'oeil à la fois attristé et surpris de ses compagnons qui assistèrent à l'intégralité de la scène que venait de réaliser leur capitaine. Tous purent en effet observer la tête de Luffy qui semblait étrangement proche de celle de Nami, trop du point de vue de Sanji... Cependant, ils étaient bien trop sonnés pour ne serait-ce éxécuter le moindre mouvement.

Luffy désespéré par l'idée de perdre la présence de l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui, avait tenté de réanimer sa navigatrice en lui adressant un discours qu'il lui provenait du fin fond de son coeur. Voyant que son monologue n'eu malgré tout aucun effet, Luffy avait laissé ses sentiments et ses pulsions prendre le dessus et le poussèrent à plaquer ses lèvres contre celle de Nami. L'étrange sensation que lui proférait cet acte ne lui parut pas désagréable, bien au contraire... C'était son premier baiser... et sans doute son dernier... Après de courtes secondes, Luffy rompit le baiser, observant le corps de Nami toujours sans vie, des larmes se remirent alors aussitôt à couler le long de ses joues lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une voix qui semblait en sa faveur.

" Tu en as mis du temps... " pronconça une voix familière.

Luffy totalement pris de cours par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, se demanda dans un premier temps de qui pouvait bien provenir le son de cette voix. Ayant toujours Nami incosciente dans ses bras, il se mit alors à tourner plusieurs fois sa tête dans toutes les directions possibles dans le but de retracer son origine.

" Qui a bien pu dire cela ? " pensa-t-il dans sa tête. " Zoro ? Impossible. Il était trop éloigné du reste du groupe... Alors Sanji ? Non plus... Il n'aurait sûrement pas réagi de cette manière... Chopper, Robin, Usopp ? Aucunement... Seraient-ce Franky ou Brook ? Non plus. Alors qui est-ce ? Bon sang ! "

" Je suis là... " répondit-elle.

Luffy ne mit alors cette fois que très peu de temps à deviner qui avait bien pu prononcer ces mots, il se mit alors à baisser les yeux en direction de Nami et... le temps se mit alors soudainement à s'arrêter. Luffy pensant retrouver l'horrible vision du corps de sa navigatrice sans vie, croisa son regard fougueux, bel et bien retrouvé, Nami avait ouvert les yeux et semblait diriger son regard en direction de son capitaine. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils ne purent que se fixer l'un l'autre, le chocolat rencontrant l'obsidienne, leurs respirations se mêlant tandis que leurs poitrines se soulevaient l'une contre l'autre durant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité. Finalement, le soulagement de Luffy de voir sa navigatrice bien vivante se mit alors à éclater.

" NAAAAMI ! Tu es vivante ! " hurla-t-il en fondant en larmes avant de la serrer contre ses bras.

Du côté des compagnons de Luffy, tous étaient également totalement surpris par le soudain réveil de Nami. A la fois soulagés et heureux, tout l'équipage se mirent à toute vitesse à rejoindre nos deux héros lorqu'ils furent tous soudainement projetés contre la proue du bateau, la faute à une sorte d'arbre géant qui semblait uniquement composé de mains et de pieds s'abattre sur eux. C'était Robin et elle avait décidé d'empêcher ses compagnons de venir déranger le moment qu'étaient en train de partager Luffy et Nami.

" Robin ? Mais pourquoi tu nous-as envoyé valdinguer contre le mur ? " se plaignit-Usopp en se massant l'arrière du crâne. " Je te signale que Nami est vivante et que... "

Usopp n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il comprit tout de suite la raison du geste de sa nakama. Il se releva et aperçu alors ses comapagnons qui tentaient difficilement de se relever à cause de la violence du coup reçu. Usopp se mit alors à s'approcher de Sanji et l'assomma à nouveau avec son fameux marteau qui traînait par chance au fond de sa poche. Ce geste déclancha un petit sourire malicieux chez Robin et également chez le reste de ses compagnons qui avait eux-aussi compris où Robin voulaient en venir.

" Désolé, Sanji ! Mais c'est pour ton bien que je t'ai assommé ! " finit-il avant de reprendre position aux cotés du reste de ses compagnons.

" Je suis soulagé de voir que Nami est bien vivante" prononça Chopper. " Mais, j'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas les raisons de son réveil. Quand je l'ai retrouvée, son état était désespéré, et il a suffit que Luffy lui parle et lui donne un baiser pour la ranimer... "

" Je dois bien dire que moi-aussi, je ne comprends plus rien à la situation. Enfin... Peu importe du moment qu'elle soit en vie... " répondit-Zoro en détournant le regard.

" " Par un être cher, obtenir... " On dirait bien que les légendes de cette île étaient vraies. " murmura-Robin en silence. " Il semblerait que ce n'était pas lui à laquelle la poésie était destinée... "

Du côté de Nami, celle-ci avait entendu l'intégralité du discours que lui avait énoncé son capitaine, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, celle-ci était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, ni d'ouvrir les yeux pour tenter de lui adresse une réponse. Ce n'est finalement que lorsqu'il se mit à l'embrasser qu'elle fut capable d'ouvrir les yeux et apercevoir la mine réjouite de Luffy à la vue de son miraculeux rétablissement.

" Luffy... Je suis vivante... Mais pourtant Lyndis m'as transpercée ? Et... " demanda-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre par l'étreinte de Luffy.

" NAAAAAMI ! Tu es vivante ! " hurla-t-il avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes, des larmes de joie cette fois. " Si tu savais à quel point, j'avais eu peur que tu me laisses tout seul, je pense que... "

Nami ne répondait pas immédiatement au multiples plaintes que lui faisait Luffy, elle se contentait simplement de faire sembler de l'écouter, à vrai-dire, elle se repassa sans cesse à l'autre discours qu'il avait énoncé alors qu'elle était encore inconsciente.

" Il a dit qu'il m'aimait... Il m'a même fait une déclaration et... m'a même embrassé. Quand j'y repense, c'était mon premier baiser... " pensa-t-elle en se touchant les lèvres alors que Luffy était toujours en train de se lamenter. " Mais, est-ce qu'il aurait dit qu'il m'aimait pour me réveiller ou alors m'aimes-t-il réellement ? "

Se demandant où elle pouvait bien sortir ce genre de questions qui lui tortura horriblement l'esprit, Nami décida cette fois d'en parler directement à Luffy pour tenter de stopper cette folie qui devenait insupportable à son goût.

" Dis, Luffy... " bafouilla-t-elle légèrement gênée, ce qui eut pour la même occasion de stopper Luffy dans ses lamentations.

" Quand-tu as dis que tu m'aimais ? Tu étais vraiment sincère ? Ou bien, tu as juste essayé de me réveiller en p... "

Alors qu'elle allait dévoiler le reste de sa phrase, celle-ci fut soudainement interrompu par les lèvres de son capitaine... à sa plus grande surprise et... son plus grand soulagement. Nami se mit alors à fermer les yeux pour apprécier le plaisir que lui apportait ce baiser avec Luffy... Tout cela sous les yeux du pauvre Sanji qui venait juste à peine de se remettre du coup reçu par Ussop et qui se mit aussitôt à replonger dans les vapes après avoir vu la scène qui se présentait face à lui.

Après quelques secondes où ils restèrent les lèvres entremêlées, Luffy rompit le baiser et se mit alors à fixer la visage de sa navigatrice.

" Tu sais, Nami, je ne suis peut-être pas l'être le plus intelligent sur Terre, ni le plus riche, ni même le plus intéressant... Et je te le dis, ce que je vais dire va-peut-être devenir la plus grosse erreur de ma vie mais... J'ai commencé à réaliser ce que je ressens pour toi... Et avec ce baiser qu'on vient d'échanger, je suis maintenant sûr d'une chose...

" Laquelle ? " répondit-Nami qui savait parfaitement la suite des mots qu'allait énoncer Luffy.

" Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi... " finit-il en se grattant la joue un peu embarassé par ce qu'il venait de raconter.

Nami, totalement déboussolée par le discours inhabituel entretenu par Luffy, sentit peu à peu les larmes lui monter aux yeux et tenta qu'elle essaya difficilement de cacher.

" Et bien tu en mis du temps...Luffy...moi aussi... je t'aimes de tout mon coeur... " dit-elle en sanglotant de joie. " Et pour moi, tu es le plus grand, le plus fort et le seul à pouvoir me rendre heureuse sur Terre. "

A peine sa phrase terminée, que Nami sauta dans les bras de Luffy tellement heureux que sa navigatrice ressente les mêmes sentiments pour lui, ils se regardèrent un bref moment... le visage souriant et libéré avant de partager un autre moment unique... Leur vrai premier baiser.

Tout cela sous les yeux de leurs nakamas qui venaient d'observer leur petite scène extrêmement touchante, et tout particulièrement pour Franky qui avait explosé en larmes et commencer à composer une sérénade en leur honneur avec l'aide de Brook et Chopper qui étaient étaient également dans le même état... Robin, elle, avait aussi lâché sa petite larme au même titre qu'Ussop qui voyèrent enfin que nos deux héros eurent l'idée d'enfin franchir le cap. Zoro, lui se contenta simplement d'esquisser son sourire habituel. Quand à Sanji... il s'était isolé dans un coin pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

" Nami-san ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver à ce crétin de Luffy ? " tempesta-t-il en frappant à de nombreuses reprises le sol.

Devant le spectacle grotesque qu'était en train de réaliser Sanji, Zoro légèrement énervé s'approcha de lui.

" C'est Luffy. " répondit-il. " Il est tellement imprévisible que cela en devient sa principale qualité. Et, si tu veux mon avis, je pense que c'est cela qui rend Luffy attirant... du moins pour Nami. " finit-il avant de reprendre position en compagnie.

Les mots que lui prononcèrent Zoro l'énerva fortement, il était toujours aussi échauffé à l'idée que "sa" Nami-san l'ait préféré son capitaine à lui.

" Imprévisiblité ! Je t'en ficherai de l'imprévisiblité, moi ! " se plaignit-il avant d'observer Luffy et Nami qui commençaient à se relever pour aller rejoindre leurs nakamas.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Sanji du se rendre à l'évidence... Lui qui connaissait chaque détail des effets de l'amour... Il put en effet observer le visage de "sa" Nami et il vit le regard d'une personne particulièrement radieuse, épanouie et qui semblait totalament heureuse. Bref, tous les indicateurs lui montraient que Nami était vraiment amoureuse de Luffy. Concernant celui-ci, Sanji n'eu pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner le regard d'un homme amoureux.

" Pfff... " finit-il avant de se griller une petite cigarette.

De ce fait, il prit la direction du reste de l'équipage qui félicitait nos deux héros, il s'approcha alors de Luffy et... lui asséna un bon de pied qui le fit voltiger contre le mât du Thousand Sunny.

" Sanji-kun... Qu-est-ce que tu as fais ? " hurla-Nami totalement choquée par le geste que venait de faire de son ami. " Je sais que tu m'aimais beaucoup mais... tu vois j'aimes Luffy de tout mon coeur et... "

" Ecoutes-moi Luffy ! " coupa-t-il alors de vive voix.

" Je ne te laisserai Nami-san que si tu respectes trois conditions. "

Luffy se releva et se contenta simplement d'écouter la suite des paroles de son nakama.

" La première, c'est que tu me jures de la protéger à n'importe quel prix, elle doit être la première chose dont tu dois te soucier ! La deuxième, c'est que tu ne regarderas et ne t'intéresseras à aucune autre femme qui n'est pas Nami ! Tu dois savoir la chance que tu as d'être avec elle.

" Je crois que tu es mal placé pour dire ça... " lança Usopp avant de se taire immédiatemment devant le regard noir que lui faisait Sanji.

" Et la dernière, c'est que si tu fais pleurer Nami ou que tu l'as rends malheureuse, que tu sois mon capitaine ou pas, je te botterai moi même les fesses. Compris ? " termina-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

" C'est juré. "

" Alors, vous avez ma bénédiction... "

" N'aie-je pas été génial ? Nami-swaaaaan ? " se vanta-t-il des coeurs dans les yeux à peine la fin de son monologue achevé, celui-ci n'eut de réponse que le poing de sa navigatrice affligé devant le sérieux et la bêtise qu'il pouvait afficher à certains moments.

" Ce crétin ! Son amour pour les femmes le perdra... " soupira-Ussop légèrement lassé par l'attitude de Sanji. " Enfin, on ferai mieux de mettre les voiles. N'est-ce pas Nami ? "

" Oui, mais j'ai encore quelque chose à faire. " répondit-elle avant de s'enfiler une petite veste qui semblait indiquer qu'elle allait à un endroit particulier. "Pendant mon abscence, je vous défends de sortir du Thousand Sunny, les villageois ne savent pas encore pour Lyndis mais ils finiront bien par comprendre qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde ce qui permettrait à leurs vies de reprendre le cours normal. Je ne veux pas qu'ils gâchent le peu de matières premières qu'ils ont pour organiser une fête ou je ne sais quoi... "

Tous acquiècèrent sans hésitation devant la fermeté dont elle faisait preuve.

" Et toi, où vas-tu alors ? " répondit-Luffy perplexe.

" Juste voir quelque chose. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serais pas longue. "

Nami se mit alors à sauter du Sunny avant de prendre la direction de la première chose qu'elle avait pu voir en débarquant sur l'île. Ce n'est finalement qu'après de longues minutes de marche qu'elle put enfin atteindre l'endroit où était affiché la poésie... du moins ce qu'il en restait.

" Ça alors ! " s'exclama-t-elle en observant ce qui se présentait à ses yeux. " La poésie ! Tous les vers ont disparu mais pas le dernier ! Cela veut dire que les légendes de cette île n'étaient pas infondées ! On a bel et bien réussi à percer le mystère de l'île des Rêves... A vrai dire, je pensais que c'était définitivement perdu au moment où Luffy avait perdu ses pouvoirs mais j'ai réussi à les lui redonner...

" Tu fais erreur, Nami-chan. " lança une voix plutôt familière aux oreilles de la rousse.

" Robin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester sur le Sunny avec les autres ! " s'exclama-t-elle sous l'effet de la surprise.

" Je me doutais que tu te trouverais ici. Vois-tu, j'ai réussi à percer le mystère qui planait sur cette île. "

" Quoi ? Tu as deviné quelles sont les raisons pour lesquelles Luffy a perdu ses pouvoirs ? "

" Oui et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on faisait fausse route depuis le tout début... "

Nami ne comprenait plus rien à ce que Robin pouvait bien lui dire à présent, tout cela ressemblait de plus en plus à du charabia pour elle et elle n'hésita pas alors alors à mainfester son agacement sur la "pauvre" Robin.

" Je ne te suis plus Robin ! " tempesta-t-elle. " Fais moi le plaisir d'être plus claire ! "

Robin ne répondit pas immédiatemment, elle était un peu amusée de voir sa navigatrice un peu perdue, mais décida quand même de lui donner des éléments de réponse.

" Et bien, pour commencer, Luffy n'a pas perdu ses pouvoirs à cause de l'île. Il les a perdu en absorbant une drôle de substance qui inhibe les pouvoirs des fruits du démon. Et tout cela, en mangeant le morceau de viande qui était chez Lyndis pendant que nous étions tous séparés. Comme l'effet s'estompe avec le temps, il n'y a donc plus de soucis à ce faire concernant l'élasticité de notre capitaine.

" Mais, Robin ? Et les légendes alors ? Elles étaient bien réelles non ? " répondit-Nami en lui montrant ce qu'il restait de la comptine pour appuyer sa réponse.

" Comme je te l'ai dis, on faisait fausse route depuis le début. La poésie ne s'adressait pas à Luffy, mais à toi. "

" Qu.. Quoi... Moi ? " répondit-elle totalement prise de cours par l'affirmation de Robin.

" Exact. En y réfléchissant bien, tu as toi aussi accompli les différents vers de la poésie, jusqu'à maintenant... Mais, ça ne saurait tarder avant que tu ne réalises le dernier. "

" Mais... mais... alors c'était moi la cible ? Depuis le début, pas Luffy ? Alors se pourrait-il que ceux qui sont arrivés avant nous, ils s'étaient également tromper de personne ?

" Je le pense aussi... Vu le ménage joué par notre cher Lyndis à des visiteurs opportuns... "

" En y repensant, c'est vrai que tu as raison... mais je n'ai pas manger de viande moi... "

" Il n'était pas mentionné que tu manges de la viande, mais tu es entré dans l'établissement " De la viande, tu mangeras " et c'était plus que suffisant. "

" Je vois... Et donc, j'ai été ranimé par " mon être cher " alors que j'allais mourir, c'est cela ?

" Et cet être cher, c'est Luffy. Tu sais, je pense finalement que notre petite expérience sur l'île n'était pas si inutile. Après tout, tu as enfin pu lui révéler ce que tu avais sur le coeur. " finit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire malicieux.

" Alors ? Tu savais depuis le début ? " poursuiva-Nami la teinte légèrement colorée.

" Tout à fait. "

" Robin... tu...tu..."

" Allez, il est tard, rentrons sur le Sunny, les autres doivent nous attendre avant de débarquer. " conclut-Robin en prenant la direction qui les ramènerait à bord en compagnie de sa navigatrice.

Une fois de retour à bord du Thousand Sunny fraîchement débarqué et en chemin pour la prochaîne île, on pouvait distinguer une personne munie d'un chapeau de paille qui valdinguait sans cesse dans tous les coins et recoins du bateau au plus étonnement de nos héros intrigués par l'étrange activité que pouvait bien faire leur nakama au chapeau de paille.

" Luffy ? Où es-tu ? " hurla-t-elle en faisant de multiples aller-retour à travers l'ensemble du navire ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

" Tout le monde, vous n'avez pas vu Luffy ? "

Elle ne reçut cependant aucune réponse positive et lassée de l'absentéisme de son capitaine, Nami se dirigea en direction de l'avant du bateau dans l'espoir de faire descendre sa jauge de stress qui avait suffisament atteint son seuil maximum au cours de cette aventure. Elle décida alors de s'approcher du siège personnel de Luffy lorsqu'elle sentit une main venir soudainement se poser contre son épaule. Reconnaissant aussitôt quel individu pouvait bien se trouver derrière elle, Nami se retourna alors avant de donner un bon coup de poing sur la tête du pauvre Luffy.

" "Aïe aïe aïe ! Nami ? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? " se plaignit-il en frottant l'endroit où Nami avait laissé sa trace.

" Parce que je t'ai cherché partout mais où est-ce que tu pouvais bien te trouver ? " s'énerva-t-elle d'un ton las.

" Ben, j'étais en train de... "

Il n'eut cependant le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il sentit quelquechose de familier venir se poser contre sa tête. C'était Nami et elle avait passé des heures à le chercher pour lui remettre simplement son fameux chapeau de paille qu'il avait failli détruire auparavant.

" Ne t'avises plus jamais de faire une chose pareille avec ton chapeau ! " dit-elle en faisant la moue pour lui manifester son mécontentement. " C'est la chose la plus importante que tu possèdes, et c'est lui qui fais ta force, et aussi grâce à lui que je t'aime. Comment vas-tu faire pour devenir le seigneur des pirates sans lui ? "

Luffy réajusta alors son chapeau avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Nami encore un peu gênée à l'idée que ses compagnons pouvait les observer, perdu rapidement ses états d'âmes pour répondre au baiser que lui faisait Luffy. Elle pouvait en effet sentir une sorte de remerciement qui lui était adresser à travers les lèvres de son capitaine.

Après quelques secondes où leurs lèvres s'entremélèrent, Luffy rompit le baiser.

" Nami, merci. " dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. " Il est vrai que mon chapeau et mes pouvoirs me donnent une force inégale mais c'est en toi et en tout les autres que je tire ma véritable force. Et pour cela, je te remercie d'exister Nami. "

Celle-ci fondit alors en larmes et appuya sa tête contre celle de notre héros en guise de réponse.

" Luffy... "

Au même moment, la poésie à l'entrée de la ville s'illumina et le huitième vers " La preuve de ton existence " s'effaça laissant à présent une simple stelle vierge sur l'île des Rêves.

Et voilà ! Chapitre terminé en même temps que l'histoire ! Alors, avant-tout, je voudrais tous vous remercier d'être arriver jusqu'ici et vous remercie de votre soutien. Car je l'avoue, cela fait super plaisir quand on sait que des gens sont derrière nous ^^. J'espère que ma première fanfic vous a plu jusqu'à être addict du LuNa ! Lachez vos commentaires et je vous donne rendez-vous prochainement pour un nouveau projet avec du LuNa évidemment.


End file.
